


Shelter

by Ikajo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon What Canon, Dark Odin, Frigga could be better, From Steve, Hurt, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Loki's children, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Rape, Poor Loki (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a good man, Steve Rogers is not innocent, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor is a good brother, steve is not stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: When Loki is sentenced to remain on Midgard after his failed invasion, he asks for only one thing. That his children will be brought to him. Steve Rogers willingly make a sacrifice to unite children with their parent. What he then learns about the Trickster will change everything.OBS! This story will be dark. Read with caution.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 127
Kudos: 583





	1. Chapter 1

Before entering the containment chamber Thor looked at his brother through the glass. Thick chains was attached to a heavy chair welded to the floor. The cuffs was so tight he could already see angry marks on Loki's wrists. They had removed the mouthpiece at least. Head bent the Trickster looked tired and almost sick. He wished the sight wasn't so familiar. Not that he could blame the mortals. Only a couple of days prior the very same man had lead an invasion, causing death and destruction. Still. This was not a sight he welcomed.

Entering the room he held the glass of water carefully. It was made of stainless steel. Presumably so Loki wouldn't be able to break it.

"Brother", he said. "I have words from Asgard." Tiredly the dark god raised his head, green eyes dulled but alert. They zoomed in on the water. Thor helped him drink and then stepped away.

"Tell me..."

"You will make reparations here on Midgard under the supervision of the Avengers and myself. For now you will be allowed to keep yoir magic and help in anyway deemed necessary by the humans."

"I understand..." the god of mischief deflated visibly. 

"You are allowed to make one request. To have one thing brought to you." The pale face snapped up, hope gleamed. 

"My children", he said immediately. "I want my children."

"Loki... the Bifrost is still broken... sending an object is one thing but..."

"Hela knows the secret paths", Loki sounded almost frantic. "I showed them to her, she can lead her brothers. They all have the ability to skywalk. Please, Thor! I will ask nothing else, just let me be with my children again."

"I will do what I can... it will depend on Odin."

"Thank you. Please..."

Thor's chest constricted. He knew his brother loved his children above everything and was willing to go to almost any lenght to protect them. Given what he had seen when everyone thought Loki dead, he didn't blame him.

* * *

"Let me get this straight", Stark said. "Loki, mr. I'm going to rule the world, has children?"

"Aye", Thor said stoically. "Six of them. The youngest is not much more than a babe. He asked that they would be allowed to come to him."

Steve studied the Asgardian. Now that the battle was over the god had... changed... he agreed Loki had to answer for his crimes but he was also quite protective of him.

"Well then. Let's bring them here", the engineer said. "I'm not about to separate kids from their pops."

"He means he won't keep parent and child separate", Fury translated. "And I agree. It would also serve as a good way of keeping him in line. I doubt he would put his own kids in danger."

"I am not going to allow you to harm my niece and nephews, director", the god of thunder warned. "And it is not that simple. The All-Father has made a stipulation. One amongst you has to enter temporary bond with my brother. Otherwise he will keep the children on Asgard."

"What does this temporary bond mean?" Romanoff asked.

"In short, an informal sort of marriage that can be broken at any moment and the only obligations lies with the submissive party. In this case, Loki."

"Marriage?"

"Only in the loosest of terms. It is a political tool sometimes used when making certain agreements." Thor didn't sound particularly pleased about this and his expression was grim. 

"If... no one of us agrees... what will happen to his children?" Steve asked softly.

"I know not. They are currently kept in a stasis that keep them from aging or changing. They have been as such since my brother's suicide attempt."

This made the soldier flinch and he wasn't the only one. Suicide attempt? They would have to look into that more. For now, six children's lives were in danger. Of that he had no doubt.

"I do it", he said. "This... bond... I do it. In exchange, those children will be here as soon as possible."

"Are you sure?" Banner said.

"It is the right thing to do."

Two days later he was watching through the one-way window as Loki's children was allowed to see their father. With him were the rest of the Avengers. The oldest were also the only girl. She looked a lot like her father, about thirteen years old. In her arms he held a toddler. Thor had said they were much older than they looked but Steve could only see a bunch of children between less than a year and, with exception of the girl, ten years old. The moment the door closed behind them the dark god looked up and his eyes went to the toddler.

"Fenris!" he exclaimed and tried to stand up, stopped by the heavy chains. All the older boys broke away from their sister and swarmed their father. Two of them took hold of the cuffs and _ripped_ them from Loki's arms. They all then threw their arms around his waist, leaving his arms free so that he could take the baby.

"How is this possible? He looks no older than the last time I saw him. All of you!"

"Odin", the girl spat. "He placed us in stasis. Claiming that it was a mercy."

"Oh my darlings... I am so sorry... so, so sorry..." holding the babe in one arm he tried to hug the other four children while keeping eye contact with his daughter.

"Sooo..." Stark said to Thor. "Mind telling us who they are?"

"The oldest is Hela", the Thunderer said. "She is about five hundred years old. The oldest boy is Jormungand, then you have Sleipnir. The twins, Narfi and Vali. The babe is Fenris. There is about a century between each of them except the twins."

"What about the other parents?" Steve asked but got no answer. He looked at the broken god and his children again. Tears stood in green eyes as he kissed their foreheads, telling them he loved them. Even his daughter had given in, seeking her father's embrace. Loki had a lot to answer for but there was no doubt he truly loved his children. 

* * *

They all transferred to the hastily rebuilt Stark Tower without too much hassle. Most of them ended up sharing the same floor. To his credit the engineer had managed to scramble together some suitable toys for the kids and even gave Hela her own room. Loki... had a bed... a makeshift thing in his boys bedroom. Thor had explained he would be expected to share Steve's bed. It was frightening how quiet the Trickster had been for the last few days. All he did was keeping his children close. Especially his baby, who _was_ a year old. Except he was supposed to be two. They had discovered all six of the kids had magic, inherited from their father. And they didn't like the Avengers. Jormungand, who was oldest of the boys, would glare at the blonde whenever he got the chance. 

At least there were no mistaking them for anyone else than Loki's offspring. They all shared his features. Some more prominent than others. One thing they all had was those emerald green eyes. 

Evening came and just as Steve were heading to his room he was stopped by Barton. The man had kept quiet during all of the chaos, not offering his opinion. Now, he spoke to the soldier alone.

"Be careful with him, Cap", the archer said.

"If you mean look out for a scheme I don't think we need to worry..."

"That's not what I mean. Be _careful_ with him."

"I thought you hated him?" the captain stared at the other blonde who shrugged. 

"I did. Until I saw him with his kids. Someone who loves their kids _that_ much wouldn't risk them. For anything. Yet, he didn't mention them even once during the invasion. If it was me and my kids? I would have used the Tesseract to either go to my kids or bring them to me before I did anything else."

"You think he was controlled", Steve said with dawning understanding. 

"I mean... maybe. But I think we should look into it and... not be too harsh on him? Thor said he attempted suicide. That doesn't sound like a guy who then goes on to invade other planets."

No, it didn't. Loki was, unsurprisingly, waiting for him in his bedroom. Without his layers of leather the god looked think, almost gangly. His scrapes had healed by now and a much needed shower had revealed some unexpected curls.

Opposite to what most people seemed to believe, Steve was _not_ a virgin. He had spent most his life being rejected. That had changed after the serum. Then he drew the attention of every man and every woman. Especially during his tour across the States. Anytime anyone had actually dared to propose sex to him, he had accepted. The women openly, the men in secret. He was by no means a prude. It was just a side of him that had not made it into the history books. 

So when Loki started to undress all he thought were: _Alright then_ and followed suit. The god was quite handsome, in a manly but not overwhelmingly so kind of way. Without his clothes the creamy skin looked supple, smooth. Meaning the blonde has no trouble getting in the mood. He caressed the near hairless body as they moved on to the bed. Placing kisses up toward the face. It was when he went to kiss those pale lips that he paused.

The god was tense. His face clearly braced for pain and fear was evident. Despite how gentle Steve had been Loki still expected pain. Lots of it by the looks of things. A stone cold heaviness settled in the soldier's stomach. It was horrifying, what he realised.

Loki had never known kindness during sex. He had never been touched in an intimate manner that didn't include pain. Lots and lots of pain.

He couldn't do it. There was no way he could push forward when his partner so clearly didn't want it. Had no reason for wanting it. The god had not done this out of desire, he had done this out of obligation. Thinking he had to. Meaning that in the past, that had definitely happened.

Sitting up Steve made it clear he had no intention of continuing. Shuddering the Trickster slowly drew to the side of the bed. Swinging his bed over, taking the sheet with him. Covering himself. He was shaking and refused to look at the soldier. A knock came on the door and moments later Hela opened it. In her arms Fenris was screaming loudly.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't make him calm down", she said. Sending Steve a hateful look.

"It's alright, darling. I will be right there", Loki's voice was trembling and he needed to tries to dress himself with magic. He stood on wobbly legs and picked up his baby, murmuring soothingly to the boy. Without glancing back he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Steve was awake the rest of the night. The memory of the Trickster frozen beneath him haunted him relentlessly. 


	2. Chapter 2

No one commented on the fact that Loki did, in fact, not sleep in Steve's bed. He had not really told them anything about what had happened. Making it sound like he just didn't think it was a good idea to make a parent sleep so far away from a baby. They bought it without issue. Tony went as far as to install a proper bed for the Trickster. One with room for more than one. Something the children took advantage of. Still, there were things bothering the soldier. Plenty of them in fact. But he couldn't make himself ask Loki. Not when the dark god still eyed him fearfully at times. Instead, he turned to Thor. Who always had a smile for his brother's children and played with them when they asked. Yet looked grim when they weren't looking. 

"Thor... do you know anything about the other parents? Anything at all?"

"What I do know is quite enough", the Thunderer said. 

"What do you mean?"

Sighing the god of thunder leaned back against the wall. "Three hundred years ago, Asgard commissioned a wall to be built. The builder was quite an arrogant man who boasted he could build it within one season. Only aided by one friend. My father rose to the boast and challenged him. Promising expensive jewellery and rare artefacts if he succeeded."

"Did he intend on actually paying?"

"No. He assumed it was nothing more than arrogance speaking. What the builder had neglected to say was that his friend was able to turn into a strong work horse. It was his strength that was the secret behind the builder's speed. My father and the nobles approached Svadilfari, asking what he would accept in exchange for turning on his friend. He made only one request. That he would be allowed to make my brother with child."

"What?! How would that even be possible?"

"Loki is a powerful mage. It is in his nature to be fluid. And he is. Now, I wonder if his Jotun blood might not have played a part as well."

"They agreed?" Steve felt horrified.

"They agreed", Thor confirmed grimly. "Loki tried to refuse but they threatened Hela and Jormungand, forcing him to obey. He disappeared for a week and the next time I saw my brother was when he stumbled into my chambers. Bleeding and horribly bruised. He didn't want to upset his children, so he came to me instead. During the last year I have often wondered how often my brother had been forced into a similar position."

"He became pregnant?"

"Aye. With Sleipnir. He has always loved the boy, even though he was humiliated throughout the pregnancy. It was part of the bargain, see. That everyone would know that a son of Odin had been mounted like brood mare."

"But the invasion? The battle? You seemed intent on bringing him to Asgard."

"I wanted to bring him to his children. I hoped it would free them from their unnatural state. Since I've started to wonder how in control Loki actually was. Considering he didn't ask about them or mentioned them once."

"Did... did you help Loki? In the past?"

"No. Not as I've should have. For one, I didn't know. For another, I was encouraged not to care. It wasn't until a year ago that everything came into perspective. My brother had tried to ensure his children's safety and when he failed, I think he thought they would be safer without him."

Thor didn't say that Loki had been wrong about the last one. Hearing this snippet was sickening. Their father had basically allowed his own son to be raped. For a deal. Using his grandchildren as leverage. Now... now the Trickster was waiting for the moment Steve would take advantage of the situation. Was there anyway to make things easier for him? Any at all?

* * *

The back of his neck pricked. Normally Tony would just assume it was one of the bots. But now he had a whole bunch of people living in his space. At least one who might be able to teleport. He still jumped when he turned and spotted two of Loki's brats staring at him. Since they looked just about identical they were the twins. Their eyes were fixed on him, occasionally wandering to his worktable.

"Jarvis! How did they get in here?" he yelled at his A.I.

" _My apologies, sir. It seems they managed to override my security protocols. Do you want me to contact mr. Loki?_ "

"As long as he doesn't teleport", the engineer muttered. Going back to his work he flinched when he felt small hands on him. "What the fuck are you two doing?"

Both boys froze, hands in his clothes. They looked to be around three years old but according to Thor they were closer to two hundred. Hundred and fifty? Something like that. One of the brats looked at the bench curiously. Specifically at the boot Tony was working on. He stretched out a tiny hand. And nearly toppled the boot. Making the inventor yell in alarm. Catching it while swearing up a storm. Once he had made certain there were no damage he turned on the kids only to find them huddling in a corner. Eyeing him in terror.

As if he was going to hurt them.

Fuck. Loki was going to kill him. As if summon the god appeared on the other side of the door. Knocking. The door opened and the Trickster took one look at his kids. Rather than butchering Tony he hurried to the boys side, letting basically tackle him. He spoke to them softly and they teleported away. 

"My apologies, Stark", the god said. "They are used to roam the halls of Asgard and wasn't aware they were not allowed here. There are usually not any limitations to their roaming."

"Whatever. Just answer me this. Why did they act like I was going to hit them? Because if you are in a habit of smacking them around..."

"No! I have never raised my hand against my children. Never!"

"Then why?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me. Or I get Hulk to smash you again." It was a low blow. Especially considering the violent flinch the threat caused.

"My children are not... well accepted in Asgard... seeing that I'm not married... and none of them share... the same... parent... except me. Some of the more short-tempered warriors have... gone after them... before..."

There were a lot not said in that explaination. Some Tony picked up, a lot he didn't. He got the subtext though. The Trickster had not been able to prevent others from hurting his kids. Not based on his own authority. 

"I'm not really mad at them, Loki", he said and sighed. "This is simply not a place for kids to be running around. It isn't safe for them and there is a lot of sensitive equipment in here. One of them accidentally knocked over my boot. I know it wasn't on purpose but... well. Why were they so comfortable around me anyway?"

"Because they have seen Thor treat you as a friend. He is their uncle and has always looked out for them."

"So they figured I'm a good guy? I take that." He got a dubious look from the god. "I'm not going to hurt your kids, Loki. In fact, I was one of the first to say they should be brought to you. Just keep them out of the labs and workshops."

"As you say. If you excuse me, Stark." And Loki was gone from the room. Shaking his head the engineer mulled over the differences in attitudes. The invasion and now, the guy from the invasion had seemed like he coulf care less about anyone's children. Including his own.

"Jarvis, pull up all security footage we have from the invasion that features Rock of ages. Something is wrong and I am going to find out what. Also, order two teddy bears for the kids."

" _Including young Hela, sir?_ "

"Sure, why not. I bet she had centuries of comfort to make up for, if her brothers are this messed up."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve wasn't sure why but Tony seemed suddenly very intent on buying every toy possible for Loki's children. Not even asking the Trickster for permission before setting aside a large room for them to play in. He even got Hela some toys, despite her age. At first the girl seemed a bit reluctant and very confused but, surprisingly, she would take some of the toys and play quietly. Thor would sometimes join his nephews while they played. Allowing to climb all over him. It was obvious he had done so before, since there were no hesitation on the boys part. Natasha had literally _jumped_ at the chance of looking after a baby and loved to babysit Fenris.

"Is it just me or is he growing much quicker than he should?" Clint asked as Loki was soothing his youngest to sleep. A task he didn't allow anyone else to do.

"A stasis is an unnatural state", the god explained. "For my older children the affect is not as prominent but for a child that is supposed to be two years old it is more damaging. I'm mitigating the damage by encouraging his body to span the missing year."

"So you making him grow older?"

"No", Loki shook his head. "I'm helping him grow to the age the stasis prevented him from reaching. Asgardians age slowly, yes. But only later. In the beginning we grow at the same rate as humans."

The Trickster excused himself, leaving with the boy held securely in his arms. He never stayed if they started to question his treatment of his kids. Not because he mistreated them, it was obvious he did it because he feared he had to protect them.

"What did I say?"

"Maybe cut him some slack?" Steve suggested. "I suspect that his life hasn't been very pleasant."

Clint made a defensive gesture. "I just asked a question. Geez..."

A simple question with not so simple answers.

* * *

Loki's kids were kicking up a raucous in the living room, playing in the cardboard fort made for them. Tony had spent some time on that thing and hoped it would last for a while. The Trickster had been ordered to keep an eye on his brats. Which had earned the engineer a glare and a growl. If he were honest he was a bit jealous over how much those kiddos were loved. Welp. Back to business. All the Avengers had gathered around a table, because he had told them he had something to tell them.

"Alright. So, I've done some digging. It started when I noted that all of those kids had the same eye colour. Brilliant, emerald green. The same shade even."

"Why is that of note?" Thor said. "They have inherited their eye colour from my brother. He is famed for his emerald eyes all across the Nine."

"That's the thing Thunder Pants", Tony placed the folder on the table, opened it and spread the photos. "His eyes were blue during the invasion. Not the electric blue seen in the ones he mind controlled. But certainly not green."

Everyone except the blonde god picked up a picture, studying it. The Thunderer looked sad and tired. Like he had known something was going on and wished he didn't. Or at least that he could do something about it. He had mentioned before that he had worried for his niece and nephews. Maybe Odin had threatened them somehow? Or the whole situation had been bad.

"Maybe it was partial mind control", Bruce noted. "His plans seemed rather convoluted. What if he was trying to lose?"

"The Mind Stone do have the ability to manipulate emotions", the big god said.

"The what now?"

"The Mind Stone. It is one of the Infinity Stones. I recognise the casing of the Stone in Loki's sceptre."

"So the thing that allowed him to control others controlled him in turn", Steve said grimly. "He's a god. It would be harder to control him, right?"

"Indeed."

"We might be able to prove his innocence and have his crimes written off", Natasha said. "But will that affect his sentence from Asgard at all?"

"No", Thor shook his head. "I fear Father would still insist. Especially after allowing my brother's children to be brought here."

"What's with your dad and his grandkids?" Tony said. It was just so strange and weird. Wouldn't grandparents normally be thrilled? Six kids to spoil and spoil even more, yet the guy didn't seem to care. 

"I wish I knew, Stark. I fear the things I do not know. Because they are likely to have caused my brother grief."

"Maybe we can at least create one place where he is safe?" Clint piped up. "If we can prove he was controlled, maybe we can free him of his crimes here on Earth. Won't change Asgard but that way he won't be risking his life staying here."

"I take these to Fury", Romanoff agreed. "It is something."

* * *

He really didn't intend to eavesdrop but that's what happened. Steve had stopped when he heard Thor and Loki talking. Their voices subdued and agitated. 

"...said you haven't fulfilled your end of the bargain. That you haven't consummated the bond. Loki... what if they take the children."

"You are talking to the wrong person. I tried and since I haven't been summoned."

"Have you talked to the Captain about this?"

"And why would anyone believe _me_? I just imagine everything. Talk to him yourself." With that the Trickster stalked off. The soldier considered his options and decided to come clean. 

"What was that about?" he said and stepped into view. "Sorry, I heard you talking."

"No... It saves time", the Thunderer slumped and closed his eyes for a moment. "My father contacted me through Heimdall. Informing that you and my brother has not consummated the bond."

"You mean... sex... Thor... he was braced for rape. There is no way I could sleep with him under those circumstances."

"I understand your concerns and appreciates your kindness. However... if you don't, it will be viewed as a rejection of the bond and Loki will be accused of not upholding his end of the bargain. Odin might demand his children be returned to Asgard. If that happens..."

If that happened there were no telling what fate might await those kids. And Steve had no doubt Loki would truly go off the deep end if his kids got hurt. Swallowing he knew what he had to do.

"I understand. I will... do what I can..."

"Thank you, Captain Rogers. I will tell my brother and watch my nephews for the evening. I fear Hela might need some other kind of distraction."

"Romanoff might have some ideas."

The evening approached much to quickly. It was a heavy feeling in his body at what was about to happen. How could anyone do this to their own son? Adopted or not. Still, he was determined to make it good for the Trickster. Somehow. After dinner a knock came on his door and Loki entered. Green eyes studying him.

"Thor spoke to you", was all he said.

"I accidentally overheard you two talk", Steve admitted. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I am willing to die for my children, Captain. And it is not the first time I have visited someone's bed without wanting to. Just... get it over with."

"About that... I might have other plans." Stepping into the god's space the soldier cradled his face with his palms and kissed him. Full on the lips. Not forcefully or aggressively. Gently. He kept kissing those pale lips until Loki relaxed and responded, only then did he start to undress them both. Now exchanging kisses instead of pushing them. He traced the lean muscles, caressing creamy skin. They fell onto the bed and continued to touch gently. Letting his lips wander. To the neck, the collarbone and down to the chest. Careful not to cause any pain he licked a nipple and proceeded to play with it. Never using teeth or squeezing. 

Steve let his hands wander down, reaching between their legs. Ignoring his own member he closed a fist around Loki's. Whose breath hitched when he made a steady stroke. Letting his mouth explore he kept moving his hand until the stresses breathing changed into a small groan and finally a moan. Needy sounds were now escaping the god. He was stopped by a hand in his hair.

"Won't... count..." the Trickster gasped. "You... come... in... me..."

"I figured as much. Can you conjure up lube?" The soldier got a confused look. "Oil? Something slick?"

"Give me your hand." Loki made some oil like substance appear in the palm of Steve's hand. Face changing from aroused to fearful. Well. That was not his plans. Placing a small pillow under the dark god's hips he got some of the lube onto his fingers. He then began to work the other man open. Who initially squirmed with discomfort before he once more relaxed. Yelping when the blonde reached that sweet spot, then he was moaning again. Taking his time Steve allowed himself to enjoy the wanton expression on Loki's face. 

"You ready?"

"Mmm? Mmm." That was a good sign. Right? Feeling too good to answer.

Green eyes met his own blue ones as he lined himself up and pushed in. Pale lips formed a surprised "o" and a keening noise escaped the Trickster. It didn't sound pained, however. Which was a good sign. Once fully seated the blonde paused, bent down and kissed the god. Over and over. And blessedly, Loki responded. Strong hands gripped his hair, keeping their mouths together. With that the soldier made a small thrust. When this didn't cause a pained reaction he dared starting to move.

He was honestly happy enough that it seemed like the god of mischief was feeling good. The situation was not the best but it could have been worse. Using his hand to work the godly member he pushed them closer to climax. Watching Loki orgasm made him hope he would be allowed to bring out such blissed expression again. Not that he could think properly, since he was coming pretty hard himself. 

Once the ripples subsided he pulled out and lay down beside the god. Panting. He expected the Trickster to move away. Leave. Instead he hesitantly scooted closer, placing his head on Steve's chest. When this wasn't rejected he relaxed and promptly fell asleep. Pulling the sheets over them both the soldier kissed the pale forehead. Joining him in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

He wasn't beyond admitting he was hiding. From what, he wasn't exactly sure. His situation was for from new. It was one he had experienced several times in the past. Granted, it had some benefits to it this time. He was also crying. Which was part of why he was hiding. One thing he tried not to show his children was him crying. Especially not poor Hela who had witnessed far too much in her young life.

A light touch on his shoulder made him jump. Staring up into a pair of blue eyes. The Captain had a concerned expression on his face.

"Hey, Jarvis told me you were in distress. What happened?" he said in that kind, gentle, tone that made Loki's heart ache. A sob rattled him and he started to cry even harder. Strong arms pulled him into an embrace. "Stupid question, huh. I'm sorry we had to do that. If there had been any other way..."

"No... please, don't blame yourself, Captain", the god said. "I've been through far worse than a man seeking to make me feel good."

"You shouldn't have been put through that kind of thing. And you shouldn't be forced into it." The stubborn tone almost made the Trickster laugh. A mortal, being upset for his sake. It was almost too good. Just like it felt too good to be held like this. Or have sex that didn't hurt.

"I've known little else, Captain."

"Call me Steve, please. Would you mind telling me? I promise I won't judge you."

"I know you won't. Can we stay here? I don't want anyone else to see me?"

"Sure." they moved around a bit so _Steve_ could lean against the wall. Allowing Loki to practically lie in his arms.

"Around five hundred years ago Odin was locked in negotiations with a man from Vanaheim. The man in question was a wealthy merchant that had very profitable goods. Goods Odin wanted. But they had gotten stuck and my so-called father wanted more than the merchant was willing to give. So he came up with a plan. He offered the merchant a temporary bond for three months. In exchange the man would part with more of his goods that he had agreed to prior."

"I think I know where this is heading..."

"I figured you would. Naturally Odin wouldn't send Thor. Not to such agreement. Which meant me. Making the merchant much more agreeable, I might add. To avoid suspicion I was sent to Vanaheim under the guise of diplomatic relations. Despite my youth I had already a name for my skills you see." He remembered the merchant. The fear, the confusion. "I wouldn't say he was violent with me. Just... careless." Legs forced apart. Blinding pain and bleeding after.

"He raped you", Steve said, sounding angry.

"According to our laws, he was within his right. We don't acknowledge martial rape. And even though it was temporary, during that time he had the right of a husband. And I... the duties of a wife..."

"How old were you?"

"About five hundred years old. The same age as Hela is now."

"You were a _child_?!" The absolute horror in the soldier's voice was unexpected. Making Loki look at him. "Wait... then Hela is..."

"Yes. She was born from that. I did not know at the time I could get pregnant. I'm male, I had no reason to suspect anything. By the time I discovered it I was already in my fifth month. Too late to terminate it Odin sent to the countryside of Asgard. Once more under the guise of a diplomatic trip."

"You returned with her though..."

"I don't think he expected me to want to keep her but once I held her, I couldn't part with her. People assumed I had fathered her with some girl and then kept my daughter when the mother refused her. It was a simple enough of a lie. Mother... was very disappointed in me and Thor... Thor was pleased with being an uncle. And very angry with the supposed mother for abandoning such a beautiful girl. Not knowing the truth."

"You were just a kid yourself... and yet... is that what you fear for Hela? That she will be used like you were?"

"Yes. Fenris is the only child I've had since coming of age. What is there to protect my daughter except me?"

"You... you gave birth to all of them?"

"I did. It wasn't only time Odin used me after that but for a century he could put me in a temporary relationship. If he tried to send me somewhere it would reflect poorly on him for separating me from my child. The man of my second bonding was not very different from the first. By that time I had been forced to bed several men, even for one night only. It was easier, letting my mind wander. Distancing myself from what was happening."

"I... that's..."

"Of course, it wasn't very pleasant but I could handle it. Jormungand was born after that. Both men likely knew they fathered my children but never came to claim them. Svadilfari was... different..."

"Thor told me about that one. He literally demanded to be allowed to rape you..."

Loki swallowed. Even thinking about that man made him sick. It didn't matter that he had killed him a few decades later when the opportunity presented itself. "Svadilfari took pleasure in causing me pain. He would beat me before taking me. Deliberately making me bleed. Making me scream. It was only a week but it felt much longer. And of course, this time everyone knew I was with child. For once though, I had my mother and Thor on my side. They were livid with Odin for agreeing to it."

"And still he repeated it two more times?"

"In secret, yes. But at least not everyone bought his lies. Shortly after I gave birth to the twins I took ill and was unable to care for them. A friend of mine had just lost her own newborn and helped me. Sigyn. This made people assume she was the mother of my twins and we allowed this belief to remain. Not saying anything. She was among the few who knew the truth. Unfortunately, Odin started hounding her. If I married her he would no longer be able to use me. Once my illness passed, she returned to Vanaheim. Her home realm."

"And Fenris..."

"Was the latest. I love my children, Captain. Regardless if how they came to be. But they had suffered because of me. Simply because I'm their 'father'. Poor Hela realised the truth about herself when I was pregnant with Sleipnir. She figured both her siblings and herself were the result of rape."

"Oh, Loki. I'm so so sorry this happened to you. Look, we know you didn't invade by choice. Could your dad have seen this somehow? Considering how suddenly he pressed for consummation?"

Loki laughed tiredly. His tears had stopped. It felt good, letting it all out. Even if the memories still lingered. Even if there were still so much he wanted to say.

"I'm a sorcerer, Steve. One of the best. One of the strongest in the universe. If Odin didn't wield the Odin force I would best him. For a long time I've been able to cloak myself from any magical surveillance. Neither Heimdall or the All-Father can pierce my spell unless I will it."

"Then..."

"The bond is in part magic. It only falls into place upon consummation. Odin would be able to feel if the bond had been set or not. He cares nor for Midgard's laws. Even if you freed me, he would still punish me."

"I need to know... do we have to have sex again. Like, do it or else the kids are in danger?"

What a strange man, Loki pondered. He seemed to genuinely care. A truly good person. Something very rare. It made him feel more at ease with their bond.

"It would be your right to demand it of me but now that it has been consummated, it is not an issue."

"Well, I'm _not_ going to demand sex from you" Steve said stubbornly. "At all. I will only have sex with you if _you_ asks for it."

"My dear Captain. Are you saying you want me to ask?" The Trickster purred and suppressed a laugh at the pink blush staining the honest face.

"You are gorgeous, Loki. Intelligent and very perceptive. The love you have for your children shows you have a good heart. I won't deny that I want you. But that doesn't mean I'm going to take you. Demand you. That's not what I want." Hands started carding through Loki's hair. Never yanking or pulling. The god had never really encountered anyone who had been willing, or interested, in touching him with such gentleness. It was probably foolish. Feeling attachment towards someone because they were not cruel to him. But he could admit he was starved for it. One night in the arms of someone who cared enough to make him feel good made him yearn for it.

"And if I want you?" he asked. "Will you touch me as gently as before? Making me feel good?"

"Doll", Steve raised the god's chin and kissed his forehead. "I would make you feel even better."

Yes. It was probably a bad idea but the want in those blue eyes was genuine. Selfless and a need of being mutual. After half a millennia of pain amd humiliation? He was like a man dying of thirst who was finally given something other than poison. Still, it was a bit funny how surprised the soldier looked when their lips locked together. 

He had a choice. And he choose.

* * *

She was furious with her uncle. Due to her age the adults assumed her to be ignorant but she was all too aware of her father's suffering. Him disappearing for a few days. For a few months. And then she would have a new sibling. She wasn't stupid. None of them were. How could they be? Jormungand was suspicious but hadn't quite connected the dots yet. He looked at his sister and emulated her. Anger and all.

Hela stomped into the living room and soundly slapped her uncle. Thor was much too big and strong to be bothered by a slap from her. That wasn't the point.

"Niece?" he asked in confusion, rubbing his chin.

"How dare you!" she yelled. "I thought you were different! That you wouldn't hurt him! I hate you! I hate you and your stupid, ugly father!" The confusion on her uncle's face intensified like he had no idea what she was talking about. Overwhelmed with anger she kicked and punched him over and over. Tears streaming down her face.

"Hela!" Her father's voice broke through her fury and she flew into his arms. Sobbing. "My darling, it's okay. I'm okay." As always Loki managed to sooth her. The anger gave away.

"Mama..." she whined. "Mama..."

"I know, darling, I know. Don't blame your uncle. He only wants to protect you. I knew what I accepted to bring you here."

"Mama!" Hela didn't care that she acted like the twins. Far younger than her years. She just wanted her father to take away all her fears. Just like when she was little. 

"She calls you 'Mama'..." her uncle said.

"They all do. Though usually only in private."

"...you carried all of them... Father... Odin he forced you to... Loki... I'm so sorry for not realising it sooner."

"I don't blame you, Thor. How was you supposed to know? He hid it so well not even Mother realised something was wrong."

"She should have... I'm not blind, brother. You were so protective of them that even I took notice. Even if I failed to see all of it. And now... I wish it was different..."

"It could be worse. I have no complaints."

She stopped listening. Her father was not someone who easily showed affection in public. Probably due to his experiences. To have him hug her like this was something special and Hela relished in it.

"Is this were things turn awkward?" A voice came. "I mean we've been here from the start buuuut..."

"Tony..."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"That hurts Brucie. That hurts."

"You'll live."


	5. Chapter 5

Over the last few centuries he had been forced to sleep with countless men. Often in disguise. Only once had he actually experienced pleasure from the act. With the Captain. Who had sworn they would only have sex if _he_ , Loki, wanted it. Having the choice made a huge difference. Knowing he never had to bend over for the man. It made him want it. To see if sex could always feel good when his partner cared. With Fenris in restorative sleep and his other children sleeping soundly, he made his way towards Rogers room.

"Come in", came the mortal's voice when Loki knocked. He opened the door and found the soldier in a state of undress. Shirt in his hands, soft trouser hanging dangerously on those hips. "Hey. Everything alright?"

"Yes. Did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"About... us having sex."

"Of course I did", Rogers frowned. "You don't have to do anything for me. I will never make you have sex with me."

"And if I want to?"

"Then... do you?" Steve blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "That... that would be okay. More than okay. Totally fine, actually."

"Hmm", Loki purred low in his throat, moving forward. He placed a hand on the bare torso. "You have the physique of a god. And I've known a few."

The pull into a kiss was so sudden he huffed but it wasn't unwelcome. Grabbing onto the blonde he kissed back. Some men had forced kisses on him, yet nothing had been like this. This wasn't a man thinking he was conquering someone. No, this was a man wanting to experience with. To feel. To ignite. It was good.

"Are you sure?" Rogers panted.

"Make me feel good, Captain. That's all I want."

"Call me Steve."

"Steve", he whispered in a blushing ear only to laugh as he was tackled to bed. This was fun. Five hundred years and he had never known sex could be fun. Odin was going to pay for that. Dearly. Tumbling in bed they pulled at each others clothes. Tripping, losing their balance. Breaking out in laughter at some weird sound one of them made. Moaning as gentle fingers found sensitive spots. Warmth washing over him at how preciously he was being treated. Pleasure. So much pleasure. He had to hold back from screaming because how good he felt. Sinking his teeth into a shoulder didn't earn him a slap or worse. Instead Steve groaned and moved even more, as if the bite brought him closer to climax. 

With a loud, short, yell the soldier orgasmed. His hand around Loki's member meant he took the Trickster with him over the edge. Both panted, catching their breath. It felt good. So very good. Why had he been forced to endure so much pain? Without meaning to he started to cry suddenly. Causing the blonde to panic.

"Oh! Nonono, it's okay. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I hurt you didn't I. Pushed you!"

"No", the god sobbed. "It isn't your fault. Quite the opposite. I'm sorry for being so pathetic. It's just..."

Rogers eased himself out and gathered the crying raven in his arms. Murmuring gently.

"You can tell me, remember."

"I... I just can't help but question why... why I had to suffer... when it can feel so good. I never knew sex could be fun, clumsy and awkward while also be so very good."

"Oh... Loki... I'm so sorry you've had to suffer so much. I really am. The people who had you... they should've cared for you. Instead they were selfish and hurt you. The one who should have protected you allowed you to suffer. I still can't believe anyone would do this to their own kid."

"That's the thing. I'm not really Odin's son. I'm not even Aesir. For such a long time I wondered why he could make me do those things so easily. Why he seemed to care so little for my children. Then I found out, he is not my father. He found me, abandoned by my own people, when I was a baby. All this time and he didn't tell me."

"But had no trouble using you", Steve growled and pulled the Trickster closer into his arms. "I hate bullies. I hate people who can hurt others without feeling remorse just because they view themselves superior."

"I imagine you do. Few have been angry on my behalf."

"Well. You don't have to do this alone anymore. You have all the Avengers on your side. You have me."

"Thank you." It was a nice sentiment but there was little they could do against Odin and his ilk. Still. Being held protectively was nice for a change.

* * *

Steve walked in from his jog to total mayhem in the living room. To the side Hela and Jormungand were screaming at each other, by the sofa Sleipnir was crying loudly while clutching his head and the twins were in a tug of war, a plushie toy stretching between them. They were also screaming. On his hip Loki carried Fenris who looked upset by all the noise his siblings were making and was clinging to his mom desperately. The Trickster snapped the poor toy from his twins' hands while telling them off. When they reached for other toys to throw at each other he erected a shield around them. Effectively stopping them from hurting anyone. Themselves or anyone else. He then went to Sleipnir and tried to comfort him with one arm. Only Fenris started to cry as well.

The god looked to be on the verge of tears himself and just barely keeping it together. There were no one else in the room. If they had fled or were just not nearby was hard to say. Deciding the Trickster could use help Steve went to the twin boys. Narfi and Vali was slamming their fists against the shields, that were slowly breaking under the onslaught. The moment they failed the soldier swooped up the kids in his arms. Surprising them for a moment. They then began to trash. Normal children if their size wouldn't have been a problem but the two of them were stronger than most adult men and had magic to boot. Still, he managed to keep his grip and wandered over to the two oldest, who were still screaming at each other. Without a word he deposited a brother in each arms. This effectively shut them up. Thankfully, they were used to handle their handful siblings. 

"Why are you two screaming at each other?" he asked them.

"Jormungand stole my doll!" Hela hissed. Despite looking like she was about thirteen years old the girl had come to relish an opportunity to play like a child. Her childhood had not always been very happy, having to watch her supposed grandfather basically abuse her mom. Her brother got a guilty expression he quickly hid.

"Did you steal Hela's doll, Jormungand?" Steve asked gently and the boy nodded. "Mind telling me why?"

"Only Hela gets the dolls. It isn't fair!" he whined. "I only wanted _one_!"

"Doesn't mean you can take mine!"

"Hela." The stern voice stopped her. "You have several dolls. You can share."

"But that's my favourite!"

"And Jormungand should have asked, not just have taken one. What do you say to each other?"

"I'm sorry..." both muttered and set down Vali and Narfi, who were no longer fighting.

"You have one more apology to make, young lady", Loki said, holding Sleipnir's hand. The kid had stopped crying but was still sobbing. "Your brother said you knocked him over."

"It wasn't on purpose!"

"Hela. Now."

"Fine! I'm sorry! Urgh!" She stomped her foot and stalked out. Looking quite like the Trickster actually. 

"Thank you, Steve. I fear they are feeling a bit cooped up. We haven't been outside since they arrived."

Which was the truth, the blonde realised. How long had it been, three months? No wonder the kids were tearing at each other. They probably had so much pent up energy it could run half of Brooklyn.

"What about you? It doesn't bother you?"

"What can I say, I have experience with being unable to move freely. Mind helping me making lunch for them? I fear my skills with Midgardian technology is rather lacking."

"Mine is not much better but sure." They headed to the kitchen after Fenris had been put in his playpen. Finally happy to let go of his mother. "What's going on with Hela and Sleipnir. Seems to be more than a siblings spat?"

Sighing the god of mischief started chopping root vegetables. "It is nothing new. Usually I got a handle on it but... well... Hela realised what Odin was doing to me, realised how she and her brother had come into existence, after I got pregnant with Sleipnir. You see, I wasn't allowed to hide the bruises. Thor helped me take care of the bleeding and let me rest in his chambers for a couple of days. Giving me a chance to heal. But everyone knew and they knew just how harsh Svadilfari had been with me. Despite being so young, Hela figured it out. Sometimes she takes those feelings out on her brother. Even though she knows he is not at fault."

"I take it you try to curb it as well."

"Try. Not always succeeding. She is a very sensitive girl and watching me suffer has been very difficult for her."

"I bet."

"Oh, look. The war has ended", Tony popped his head into the kitchen. "I was starting to think they would level the Tower."

"Crisis averted", Loki said dryly. "No thanks to you."

"Hey, normal human here! Your kids are gods! Godlings. Mini-gods. Whatever. Way stronger than me anyway."

"Tony, has Jormungand requested any toys from you?"

"None of the kids have. Why?"

"He stole one of Hela's dolls because he wanted one."

"Oh... um... I can order one. Or several. For all of them. If you are okay with that, mom?"

"Don't call me mom, Stark. I didn't give birth to _you_."

"What? Otherwise you would let me call you Mama?"

"If you were my son I would have grounded you for a century", the god showed his teeth. "Yes. You can buy them a doll. Each. Maybe ask Hela if she wants something else to play with."

"What's with that, by the way? Not that I mind but isn't she too old to enjoy toys?"

Loki chopped the last vegetable and poured the pieces into a big pot. Avoiding to look at either of them. Unease curled in Steve's stomach. This usually meant something uncomfortable. 

"I was never able to buy them toys. Back on Asgard. Nor was I able to commission some as a prince of Asgard."

"Why not?" the engineer said, trying to snatch a carrot. 

"Because I was underage and my children born outside of wedlock. At least as far as anyone knew. They are legitimate due to the temporary bond but... well... that was kept a secret. I did my best. Conjuring some things and raiding the storages for toys left by Thor and I. My mother would occasionally buy them something. As did Thor. It just never amounted to a lot and never enough for all of them."

"If you were underage, wouldn't Thor be so as well?"

"No... he is far older than me. I'm about one thousand and fifty years old. He is fifteen hundred years old."

Tony whistled. It did explain a few things. Namely why the Thunderer had missed the abuse his brother faced. It also drove home just how young the god of mischief had been when his daughter were born.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking Loki and the kids to the park was a great success. Steve roped in all of the Avengers to help looking after them. Saying they needed to give the Trickster a hand. Otherwise things could get out of hand again. So, Natasha was showing Hela some basic self-defence, Thor was entertaining the Twins together with Tony, Clint was playing with Jormungand and Banner was watching their belongings. Sitting in the sandbox with Fenris were the god of mischief and Steve himself was sitting with them. The toddler tried to eat sand but his mother stopped him, much to his annoyance. He let out a growl of frustration. 

"Stop that", Loki chided. "We don't eat sand or dirt."

"No!"

"Fenris Lokason, you do as I say!"

"Noooo!" The boy tried to get his way by crying. It wasn't working. Finally the kid gave up and started digging with his plastic shovel instead.

"He is really growing rapidly", Steve noted.

"It is to be expected. He should have been two years old already and coming closer to three", the Trickster huffed. "I've been using restorative sleep to help his body and mind mature."

"Will he remain like this for a century or so?"

"Are you perhaps thinking of the twins? Don't let my children's appearances fool you. They look young to you but their minds are more mature. That's why Narfi and Vali are so fascinated with Stark. He is an inventor, something they are interested in."

Looking around Steve discovered poor Sleipnir was standing around alone. He had been rough housing with Thor and Jormungand but had since left to sit on his own. The soldier stood and walked over to the kid.

"Hey", he said. "You doing okay?"

"Yes. I just don't like playing like that", the boy said, pointing with his chin. "Uncle Thor isn't very good at gentle games." Sleipnir looked to be around seven, maybe six.

"Why don't you ask them to play something else?"

"No. I don't want to."

"Why not?"

The serious expression made the boy look so much like his mother it was uncanny. All of them looked like Loki to a degree but it was when they made certain expressions that it became really obvious.

"My father... he was really mean to Mama when they made me."

"... who told you that?"

"Everyone. Grandmother sometimes looks at me and starts crying. Saying I'm a curse."

"And what do you Mama do then?" Steve had an inclination but Loki seemed closer to his mom than his dad.

"He hugs me and tells me he loves me. That I'm a blessing and that he would go through it all again if it meant he get to meet me. I don't like Mama being hurt."

"He won't get hurt here", the soldier promised. "I will protect him before that can happen."

"You will protect Mama?"

"Him, and all of you." And that was a promise he would keep. Sleipnir burrowed into his arms. In a tiny voice he asked:

"Can I call you Papa?"

Steve's heart melted.

* * *

He didn't really want to leave his brother alone on Midgard but he was needed back home. Thankfully the mortals, Rogers in particular, was good people. They would protect Loki and his children. Probably far better than he had managed himself... there was no excuse he could make. Least of all to himself. He had suspected something was wrong after Svadilfari and yet had done nothing. Still. There were others who for certain carried more blame. Odin, of course, but his mother had always been so close to her youngest son. Yet when it came to her grandchildren she had acted displeased. Distant even. Her tendency to excuse the kings actions.

Except when it came to him, Thor thought. One thing he needed to do was clear things up with his friends. They had his best interest at heart but their actions put Loki in danger and his children in stasis.

 _"He said he wanted to use me to bring piece between Asgard and Jotunheim. At time I was too shocked to really think about it. Now I shudder trying to figure out what that might have actually entailed."_ His brother had told him. _"He then said those plans no longer mattered. I can't help but wonder if me having children might have had something to do with it. I'm sorry I lashed out at you, Thor. But I was terrified. Of you. Of the whole of Asgard. **For** my children. What plans he might have had for them or what he would make me do. I thought... I thought that if I proved myself a good, worthy son, he would finally see me as something different than a spawn. And hopefully acknowledge his grandchildren as more than a mishap to his own plans. As you know, that didn't happen."_

Odin had a lot to answer for but Thor was not sure he could give his brother justice. Life was rarely that easy. Using the Tesseract he teleported between worlds and landed on the courtyard. Waiting for him were Heimdall. His friend. One more person who might have played a part in Loki's suffering. 

"My prince", the gatekeeper greeted. "It is good to have you back."

"Thank you, Heimdall but I need to ask you something about my brother."

"Go ahead."

"What do you know of the other parents to my brother's children?" If his friend thought the question odd he didn't show it.

"... very little. He has been cloaking himself for many centuries. The only one I know is the one everyone know."

Centuries? The cloaking spell was one Loki didn't learn until _after_ Sleipnir was born. He only perfected it recently. 

"Are you sure?" Heimdall blinked. "What if someone else cloaked him?"

"I can't see a reason why. Unless... unless they were making him do something nefarious."

"Or something nefarious were done to him?" Thor shook his head sadly. "My brother... is less malicious than you think, my friend. The things that have been done to him..."

"Thor?"

"I can't say too much. Not when Father might be watching. He is waiting for a reason to harm Loki and his children already. I won't put him in more danger. Later. I will tell you what I know later."

"As you say my prince."

* * *

"I heard the children call you 'Papa' earlier", Loki said. Hair mussed up and head resting against Steve's shoulder he still looked stunning. They were in bed, naked. The Trickster was surprisingly eager to have sex and had started to pick up the small cues when the blonde was thinking about it. More and more often they would chat for a bit afterwards. The topics varied. Sometimes they talked about a movie they watched or something Tony did that was funny. Other times they talked memories. Both good and bad. And sometimes, like this evening, they talked about the children.

"I... um... yeah. Nir started it and the rest followed suit. I couldn't make myself telling them to stop. Not when they seem to like it so much."

"Nir?"

"Sleipnir. Just a nickname, just like Jor is short for Jormungand."

"Hmm... I don't mind them calling you Papa. You have no obligations towards them, of course but if they like you enough to do that. I won't stop them."

Steve kissed the black hair, breathing in a scent of snow and mint. He didn't even like mint and certainly not snow or ice. But he couldn't get enough of the scent that stood from Loki's body. A wide grin grew on the pale lips and the god surged up, kissing him. He was growing bolder and less hesitant by each day. Enjoying their intimacy. It made the blonde happy. Knowing that he was able to bring that out in the otherwise very cautious and suspicious man.

He let his arms wrap around the thinner man had kissed back. Rubbing gentle circles on the smooth skin with his thumbs. Encouraged the god climbed up in his lap, straddling him.

"Do you think this might be a good position?" he asked, fake innocence. 

"I'm sure it will be great, doll. You are in charge of this."

Loki hummed and slid his arms around Steve's neck. Lips inches from each other. 

"For now", he said. "For now."


	7. Chapter 7

Frigga was sitting in one of her gardens. She was as always beautiful. When she saw Thor she hurried to her feet and hugged him. He smiled but felt a sting in his stomach that this comfort was readily available to him. Yet so far away for his brother.

"I'm glad to see you", his mother said, placing a light hand on his temple. "How is your brother?"

"He is as well as he could be. Captain Rogers is a good man and is treating him well. Your grandchildren are also doing well." The mention of Loki's children made her smile slip somewhat. She, like most, was under the assumption that the Trickster had made some poor girls pregnant and then left to deal with the consequences. Her disappointment had always hurt his brother.

"I'm glad he is doing well and is not in harm's way", Frigga said lightly. 

"Mother... I've learnt some rather problematic truths."

"And what is that?"

"Loki's children, he carried them all. He is their mother. Not just Sleipnir but all six."

"Oh..." she shook her head. "I should have known. Even with different girls few are that fertile. I wish he had taken more care... but I guess we should have told him the truth about himself..."

"...Loki has been hurt a lot. He has been forced into temporary bonds before. That's where the children come from."

"Temporary bonds? Before now? Who would have made him do that? You know your brother. He is stubborn."

"Well, Father is more stubborn. He was the one forcing my brother."

"Surely he wouldn't..."

"Loki has no reason to lie about this, Mother. Hela even lashed out at me, thinking I was treating him the same way Father has." The queen looked troubled but didn't answer. "Why are you so hard on my brother's children?"

"Hard?"

"At times it seems like you wish they were never born. And the way you speak to them..."

"I... I just can't help but wonder what Loki's life would have been like without them. He has constantly sacrificed for their sake. Or been sacrificed, as in the case with Svadilfari."

"He didn't choose to become a mother but I know he loves his children. Isn't it natural that he would be willing to make sacrifices for them? You have, for me. And Loki. He said that they were what allowed him to handle what was being done to him. All he wants is for you to accept them and he fears you never will."

Frigga didn't answer. A frown adorned her face. Thor really hoped she would side with her youngest this time.

* * *

They were gathered in a Tavern that were famed for using rune work to cloak itself from magical eyes. While this practice annoyed Heimdall he could understand the desire. Even know he was bombarded with impressions. Only millennia of experience allowed him to sort through it. Listening to Thor telling them about his brother. Them being the Warriors Three, Sif and himself. What he had to say was horrifying. How did he miss this?

"And you are sure?" Sif asked, disbelief on her face.

"I have no reason not to", Thor said. "He was very reluctant in telling me."

"I thought it odd I had not seen his flock of children in a while", Fandral pondered. "I just figured they were in mourning and then placed with a foster family."

"You really think I would allow strangers to raise my niece and nephews? I doubt they were even told of his supposed death before they were placed in stasis."

"If I had known", Volstagg muttered into his ale, "I wouldn't have been so hard on the lad. He always took good care of his children. Who could have guessed he was hiding such a secret?"

"..."

"Hogun?" Thor asked the Vanir.

"No one guessed because no one cared. Odin himself showed such disregard for Loki and his offspring that everyone followed suit. No one bothered to ask the questions needed."

"What questions?" Sif said. "Why he was sleeping around?"

"No. Why he would go missing for months on end with no one hearing from him? Those diplomatic missions that never went anywhere. Especially the long ones. After which he would turn up with a baby in his arms. Or two, in case of the twins. Why would any woman choose to abandon her child when the father is a prince? He always acknowledged the children, not surprising if he truly is the mother. But to anyone not knowing, it is odd that not a single woman would try to become part of the royal family. Or at least get to live in the palace. Why did Odin agree so readily to Svadilfari's demands of making Loki with child? There were no apparent reason why anyone should have assume he was able to become pregnant."

"Unless he had already been pregnant before", Heimdall mused. "I can only assume Odin knew of the pregnancies. It also explains why Svadilfari was allowed to be so rough with Prince Loki. Normally, causing so much harm to a member of the royal family would be punishable by death. Yet we all saw how injured he was."

"He was worse when he came to me", the Thunderer said darkly. "Barely able to walk. Bleeding from several different places and unable to seek the healers. Feverish. I cleaned him best I could and allowed him to rest. I thought I couldn't be angrier with my father. I was wrong. But I was also angry with everyone else who laughed at him despite seeing how hurt he was." Tears started tracking down Thor's face. He looked sad and bitter. The others didn't say anything. It was true, people had seen their prince, covered in bruises and they had laughed. When he started throwing up, when his stomach expanded, they laughed even more. Jeering and insulting him. Telling him how horrible a parent he would be.

...

Which was odd since he already had two children by that point in time. Both Hela and Jormungand was well behaved for their age. Frighteningly intelligent and having a strong resemblance to their father. Their mother. Who had been willing to be raped in order to protect them from their own grandfather. 

Leaning back Heimdall was starting to regret deeply that he had undermined Loki during his short reign. Disobeyed and betrayed him. Why? Because he didn't trust him. Because the Trickster was behaving suspiciously. Because he had forgotten how vulnerable the second prince actually was.

No. He had no good reason. Reasons, yes. But not good ones. Just like the rest of Asgard, he had allowed himself to think that their young prince was untrustworthy. Dangerous and beyond redeemable. Neatly ignoring that they themselves had forced him into becoming the kind of man no one trusted. That trusted no one.

* * *

Setting down his tankard Vagnar exchanged looks with his companions. They had not intended to eavesdrop on the prince and his friends. But, sitting at the neighbouring table had given them a front row seat. What they had heard was disturbing to say the least. Unlike the warriors, these men were craftsmen. Common folk who had little to do with the intrigues at court. Their lives were less complicated and ruled more by common sense than a search for honour. To Asgard's common people the younger prince had always seemed more approachable. More like them. 

Which meant they had been horrified to learn of prince Loki's sacrifice. And for what? So that the king didn't have to pay for his wall? It was petty, small and unworthy of a king. Certainly not worth allowing his son to come to great harm. Yes. They had been horrified but they were common folk. Ants when facing the might of the All-Father. It was bad but not something they could act upon.

Now though. Now Vagnar and his companions had learnt that it had not just been that one time. Oh, they knew Prince Loki was Jotun. It had been announced after his funeral when everyone thought he had died. That didn't change anything. Odin had adopted the god of mischief. That made them father and son. And no father worth his name should allow their children to come to harm. Even less orchestrating it. One time was not enough. But from the sound of it, that one time was just one grain, one drop in a great sea.

Vagnar and his companions had the exact same expression of determination. This would not go unnoticed. The people of Asgard would have to take a stance. Because a king that could harm a boy he named son would have no qualms about harming a nameless commoner.


	8. Chapter 8

Life was decidedly looking brighter than ever. While Midgard had no authority over Asgard the humans had nonetheless freed him from all crimes. And then given him amnesty. Basically saying they would protect him against Odin. Not that they could but the sentiment was nice. His children, once they were no longer constantly cooped up, was flourishing. There were an energy to them he had never seen in his life. Interacting with the Avengers and seemingly feeling safe. Even when Thor was gone there were adults other than himself that cared for them.

Then, there were Steve Rogers. During one night the mortal man had told him how he became a super soldier. How he the night before had asked the man inventing the serum why he was chosen. The answer: "Because you are a good man". Confessing to Loki that sometimes he didn't feel like a good man.

"A good man is not the same as a perfect man", the Trickster had told him. "Even a good man make mistakes. Do things he regrets. You are a good man, Steve. I've met more bad men than I care to count. Thanos simply being the latest in a long line - and the most terrifying. What they all have in common is their disregard for others. More importantly, they never change. A good man is one who make mistakes. Acknowledge his mistakes. And then change for the better."

He had been kissed fairly thorough after that. Enjoying every minute. That had been a change he himself had brought on. And it came from an unusual place for him. Trust. He trusted Steve. With his life, certainly. But also with his soul. His heart. After months he had come to trust that he had no reason to fear the soldier. With that in mind, he had ended the initial rule to their bed sport. Loki wanted to know when the blonde wanted him. To be desired in such a pure way. Even some seduction when the mood came over them.

Life was good. He was happy. Genuinely happy.

Which was why the realisation he was now pregnant hit him pretty hard. He had been pregnant five times, he knew what it felt like. Steve was the father of course and for the first time it was actually thrilling to discover the pregnancy. No matter how much he loved his children their conception had not been something he remembered with joy. This time he would be able to look back on it fondly. 

There was only one issue. He wasn't sure how the Captain would take the news.

"Steve? I need to talk with you. Alone", he told his lover, because that was what they were in his opinion. Without hesitation the man stood and followed him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes... and maybe no. I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you and it is up to you if you want to be involved or not. But I figured you would want to know and..."

"Hey, you are panicking. Calm down", warm hands held his shoulders, soothing him. "Just tell me what is going on."

Loki took a deep breath. He had never had to do this before. It was scarier than he had thought.

"I'm pregnant", he said. Steve stared at him.

"You are..."

"Pregnant. As I said, I don't expect anything. I just really want this child and I understand if you rather not claim it. After all you..."

The hug was a bit rough and the Trickster huffed. Kisses were peppered across his face. Blinking and frozen out of shock the god had no idea what was going on. Then he notice that his lover was crying while smiling. 

"Of course I will claim him or her. It is our child! I'm going to be a father!" He paused. "I only wish there were someway for me to become a real dad to your other kids as well. I won't lie, I love them as if they really ate my children."

Mind reeling Loki blurted out before thinking. 

"There is a way actually..."

* * *

Apparently, none of them had remembered to tell either Steve or Loki about contraceptions. Which was not very bright. Especially once they knew the Trickster had given birth. According to both gods, Asgard didn't have condoms or birth control. They had no STI's or STD's. And rather than preventing pregnancy, it was encouraged. Because Aesir lived so long that their fertility rates were very low. Loki was not Aesir, he was Jotun. Who, _apparently,_ had a higher fertility due to their harsh climate. Meaning they needed more children to make sure at least one survived to adulthood. Outside of their homeplanet... well.

It made Tony's head hurt. Cap couldn't be blamed. He went into the ice before the first birth control pill was invented and condoms were not yet widely available. Or used. When was the condom invented? Maybe he had been too early for those as well. Regardless, it took the god of mischief announcing his pregnancy for them to realise their mistake. At least the Trickster didn't seem upset about it. Instead he had a rather peaceful expression. 

"How far along are you?" Bruce, ever the doctor, asked.

"A few weeks, I think", Loki replied. "I'm not sure. I just recognised the symptoms and used my magic to confirm."

"Well... congrats then", Barton said, fiddling with an arrow. "Cap? You okay with this?"

"More than okay", Steve said, smiling. "I'm happy."

"You are claiming the child then?" Thor asked. 

"Of course. But not on my own."

"We are considering making the bond permanent", the younger god explained. "With me pregnant, it is more than possible."

"A permanent bond?" Thunder Pants said, frowning. "With a mortal. Is he aware of the consequences of such a bond."

"I am", Cap said, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Loki explained it to me. That's why we are still considering and haven't made a decision yet."

"What would a permanent bond mean?" Natasha asked. She had been quiet until this point. Listening. Observing. "You said before that the temporary bond is similar to a marriage. So what is the difference?"

"A permanent bond _is_ a marriage", the Trickster said. "It goes deep and it takes magic. Not all marriages are made by bonding but because we are already bonded that's the only option for us."

"And these consequences?"

"Steve is a mortal. I'm a god. A permanent bond would make Steve's life the same lenght as my own."

"He would become a god?"

"Demigod. If he gained powers they would be derived from my own. My powers comes from the Norns. I was born with them. He wouldn't gain a divine title either. Not unless the Norns decided to bestow him with one."

"There is also the fact that a bonded marriage would make Loki's children from earlier bonds Captain's children as well. He would become their father. Not by blood but not simply adopting them either", Thor said. "Have you told him this would completely free you, and the children, from Odin's grasp? That any demand placed on you would lose its force?"

From the look on Steve's face, Loki had not told him that little detail. The Trickster glared at his brother angrily and then turned from them.

"I didn't want him to make the decision with anything but his own will to influence him. I still don't want that."

"Loki..." Cap said. To Tony's surprise he went ahead and hugged the god from behind. Holding him close.

"You have already given me more than I could possibly ask for. Before you, I had never met such kindness. You... you saved me. In ways I can't begin to describe. There is no way I can ask anything more of you, even though I..."

"Even though you? Loki?"

The lean man shivered visibly, pale cheeks staining pink. Sighing he slumped against Steve's broad chest. Which honestly made Tony feel a bit envious. It had to be amazing, being hugged by someone so strong and gentle. Unfortunately the only other big blonde were Thor and he was _not_ tapping _that_. Besides, Pepper would kill him.

"Loki? Please, tell me. Even though you..."

"...love you. Even though I love you. And doesn't that make me pathetic. I'm treated with kindness and promptly fall in love."

"After being screwed over for five hundred years. Along with being screwed in general", the engineer said. "I don't blame you, McGonagall."

"Shut up, Tony", Steve said. "You are not pathetic, Loki. If you were, so would I. Because I love you too. Sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants. And my heart wants you. Let's get married. For real."

Green eyes grew watery and Loki twisted in the super soldier's arms. Hiding his face while wrapping his arms around the strong back. They could here quiet sniffling. It was a quite sweet scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony calling Thor Thunder Pants is 100% my own invention. And me making him call Loki McGonagall is because I feel like Tony calling him Snape - a common troupe in MCU fanfics - would be a bit insulting if they are friends. I go with McGonagall because she is described as having black hair in the books and is clearly a very competent person. Thus the nickname for Loki.


	9. Chapter 9

There were some preparations to be made before they could get married for real. Steve happily admitted he had no idea what any of it meant of what purpose the things served. If Loki needed him to do something, he did it. No question asked. The others were a bit more reluctant to do as the god wanted, since he had played a few pranks on them. But Thor backed him up and they helped without complaint.

The unhappy ones were surprisingly the children. Not all of them. Fenris was too small and Sleipnir was over the moon about the idea. Hela, Jor, Narfi and Vali though... they were _not_ happy. While the twins tried sabotage by stealing things their older siblings screamed and yelled at their mom. Clearly used to their temper Loki tried to work with them. Clear the air and listen to their concerns, attempting to put things to a rest. And they wouldn't let him. Like before it occured to Steve how exhausting it had to be foe his fiancé to handle six children at once. Often on his own. It probably meant he couldn't always be there and they had gotten used to it.

The Trickster never broke down in front of them, always remaining calm even when he was. He didn't want them to feel like there were something wrong with them or that their emotions didn't matter. That didn't mean he didn't feel it. And the times he broke down in tears it was when he and Steve were alone. After the fifth time the soldier decided that enough was enough. Jor and Hela was in the girl's room, whispering with their heads together when he knocked on the open door.

"What?" the teen said, her green eyes blazing.

"We need to talk", Steve said, crossing his arms.

"No we don't. Get out of my room!"

"Not until we have talked properly."

"You are not our father!" Jor hissed, throwing a teddy bear at the soldier. Which, of course didn't hurt. All it did was making his sister snap at him. With a wave of her hand she called the plushie back to her. Her mother's daughter indeed.

"You need to give your mother a break", he said and went to sit by the desk.

"I didn't say you could come into my room!"

"Hela."

"Get out! I hate you! You are no different from those before. All you do is use him and exploit him! I heard Mama tell you mortals that he is pregnant, again!" The girl was shouting at the top of her lungs. It was a good thing Loki was out at the moment and the Avengers had been asked to ignore any yelling from this room. Steve softened his voice, speaking gently to Hela who looked like she wanted to cry. 

"You don't have to be an adult", he told her. "You don't have to protect him. I know he is your mother and you love him. But what you are doing is hurting him. I'm sorry you had to grow up in the shadow of the abuse he faced. That couldn't have been easy. For either of you."

"How can you understand", Jormungand muttered angrily. "Our fathers hurt our mother and couldn't care less about us. We have never seen them. I for one don't want to unless it is to kill him."

"Agreed. My 'father' deserves a dagger in his back."

It was a bit disturbing hearing such young children talk about cold blooded murder but he had been warned. Asgard encouraged this kind of mentality. Both Thor and Loki was trained warriors. Trained to kill. Had killed. Apparently it was pretty normal. 

"My Ma raised my mostly by herself after my Pa had been killed during a war", he told them. "I was extremely sickly with a laundry list of ailments. Ma worked as a nurse trying to support both of us. Then she got sick and died. I was left with only my best friend for support. This was nearly a hundred years ago. Not much for you guys but for a human? That's pretty long ago."

He had them, he could see it. Loki himself was a talented storyteller who could draw in an audience. As such, he had raised his children on stories since he was unable to buy them gifts and toys. It had been their favourite thing, listening to the stories. Therefore they were basically primed to engage in a story told to them. This was what Steve used to his advantage. His purpose was simply to let them get to know him.

"My best friend was called Bucky but his real name was James Buchanan Barnes. A real ladies man. He used to drag me on double dates, hoping one girl would be interested. They never were. I was short, skinny and weak. Then another big war broke out. In a country called Germany one man decided that only certain people were worthy of being alive. Anyone not fitting his ideals were rounded up and taken to camps. Hundred of thousands were killed in those camps. Those who survived were starved and abused. I wanted to join the army. Defend people against bullies. Unfortunately, I was refused and the only fight I got into were with bullies closer at home. When they beat me up in alleys. All of this changed when a doctor with a special serum approached me. With this serum he made me into what I am now. A super soldier in peak condition. Stronger and faster than anyone else, rapid healing and high endurance. I could run after a car minutes after my transformation."

"What happened?" Jor said excitedly. And he told them about his adventures. A shortened version with some rather heavy editing. They gasped when he told them of Bucky's death and how he had forced a plane down into the ice only to wake up more than seventy years later. Being thrown into battle when their mom invaded under the influence of mind control and then, in order for Loki to bring his children to Earth he had agreed to the bond.

"You agreed... for our sake?" Hela asked in a small voice. "So we could be with Mama? Away from Odin?"

"I did. Then I fell in love with your mom. We didn't think about possible consequences but I'm genuinely happy to have a child with him. And I'm happy I will become a real dad to you guys as well. That it protects all of you from Odin is just a bonus. A big one but still not what matters the most."

* * *

He wasn't sure what Steve had told his two oldest but after their conversation the two helped with the preparations instead of fighting it. Which gave him the chance to properly curbed Vali's and Narfi's thieving. As for the ceremony itself, things were moving along nicely. Loki knew they needed to do the ceremony as soon as possible, now that they had decided to go through with it. Preferably before he started showing, or at least not showing very much. If the Bifrost got repaired before the bonding, Odin could still destroy everything. 

There were a few issues though. As a participant in the bond he could not perform the ceremony. And while Hela had the necessary magic, anyone underage was not allowed to even witness the thing. Much less be an active participant. Partially because the bonding traditionally involved a public bedding. The Avengers had balked at this.

"We need to watch you two bone?" Stark said. "I don't think I'm up for that..."

"I said traditionally. But we already have a bond and I'm already pregnant. So it won't be necessary. We will have to be naked though."

"Really?" Barton asked Thor who nodded.

"Aye. Unfortunately, I'm the cause for this tradition."

"Wait, why?"

"A long story", the Thunderer muttered.

"He had to dress up as a bride in order to get his hammer back", Loki told them cheerfully. "I helped him and acted as the bridesmaid. Since the bridal couple has to be naked during a bonding ceremony so no one can do such a trick again. Since my brother killed his groom and all the guests."

"Thrym wasn't my groom", Thor grumbled. "He had demanded that Freya had to marry if I wanted Mjolnir back and she refused to help. I had no choice."

"Sounds like quite the story", Steve mused.

"One of my children's favourites", the Trickster chuckled. 

Still. For the matter at hand, he would need his brother and his stupid hammer. Because the ceremony required Asgardian magic and the only one available were Thor. And since he had to do the ceremony, Mjolnir had to be involved. Which took even more time when coaching the oaf on what to do.

Finally, everything was ready. He had a feeling they had no more time to lose.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki spent a few hours painting the two of them with runes and symbols. Using some kind of brownish blackish paint. It smelt a bit weird if he was being honest. He wasn't completely comfortable with being naked and he actually blushed when skilled fingers made patterns on his member. Fidgetting Steve kept the goal in mind. Today, he was getting married to the god of mischief. Maybe not in terms acknowledged by the US government but it followed all the terms of Asgard. A huge step but he was ready. After all, he had already left his own time behind. Being a stranger in his own world or in a different world didn't make much of a difference. 

Once the last rune was painted they headed to one of the conference rooms. It had been redecorated. All the usual furniture was nowhere in sight. The windows were blocked, no sunlight peaked through. Candles were the only source of light. Their wicks burning brighter than usual. In the middle of the room stood Thor. Dressed in what could only he his full regalia. An ornate armour, a cape in a deep red, made of rich fabric. He wore a helmet with decorative wings. His arms were covered. Driving home the fact that their friend was truly a prince. On the sides stood the team. Somehow Tony had managed to get his hands on clothes that supposedly resembled Asgardian feast clothing. They should have looked ridiculous but they didn't. It was surprising to see Pepper there. From her expression no one had told them that the two getting married had to be naked.

Loki made Steve kneel with him in front of Thor. Them facing each other and holding their hands between them. The god of thunder took a bundle of herbs, packed tightly, and held it to a flame until they started to smoke. Moving the smoke around the couple he started chanting. The soldier had no idea what was being said but it was obviously magic involved. Smoke didn't act like that on its own. Snaking around them, loud hissing as it came in contact with the runes. Making them blaze. 

Dosing the smoke with his fist Thor then lifted Mjolnir. Steve had been warned about this part and knew what to do. There were apparently dangers to straying too far from tradition when it came to magic. Cradling his face Loki pulled him forward as the god laid down on his back, spreading his legs. They didn't have to have sex for real but the ceremony required a simulation of the act. Apparently the act was meant for a man to prove his manhood. He couldn't imagine a less sexual setting than this and how anyone could find it in them to have sex with someone like this was beyond him.

Then again, Steve thought as he towered over his lover, there were men who didn't think twice about hurting someone. He knew Loki trusted him. Which was an accomplishment all in its own. And the green eyes still flickered with fear, the trauma lurking on the surface. The Trickster probably felt helpless and trapped. Since they were not allowed to talk he couldn't reassure him. He had to try though. So he placed a soothing kiss on Loki's lips, humping his hips enough to simulate sex with a woman but not anything more. This supposedly was enough for the magic. More importantly, it did calm his lover down.

The candles died out. Only the stream of words from Thor's mouth could be heard. Light came from the symbols on their bodies, the symbols started moving. Swirling. Changing into new patterns over and over until suddenly they faded away.

"Your bond has been witnessed by the Norns themselves", Thor announced. "Nothing and no one had the power to break you two apart except for them. It is now a bond of fate."

Everything was still for a moment and then Loki held a ball of white light, no bigger than a baseball in his hands. With another wave of his hand he had dressed both himself and Steve. Gingerly they got to their feet. By the wall Natasha and Pepper was peeling away the thick panels covering the windows. Allowing sunlight to slowly flood the room. It looked strangely normal. He certainly didn't feel any different. Except a bit light-headed perhaps.

Then the whole Tower shook as something slammed into it. Everyone except the two gods stumbled in surprise. They just exchanged quiet glances, silently communicating. Loki crossed his arms and tilted his head towards the ceiling. 

"Just in time it seems", he said.

"What was that?" Tony demanded as he was looking at a damage report coming from Jarvis.

"The Bifrost", Thor said. "Asgard."

* * *

Torun had been captain for the Einherjar for over two millennia. Before that he had spent five centuries climbing through the ranks. He had been in several wars. Including the one against the Frost Giants when they had invaded Midgard. If he were honest he could still barely belive prince Loki was one of those savages. After all, the man was well spoken and highly intelligent. His skills in magic was challenged by few. Including the king.

Despite all his experience he had never seen a bunch of mortals look so pissed off. It made him nervous. Odin on the other hand looked perfectly calm.

"Loki, now that the Bifrost is repaired you will return to Asgard with your offspring", he said. "I'm breaking your bond."

"That won't be possible, All-Father", the Trickster said and crossed his arms. "You see, our bond is no longer subject to your rule. It is in the hands of the Norns."

"Cease your lies and do as your king says."

"He is not lying, Father", prince Thor said. "Their bond is now permanent and the Norns themselves took hold of it."

"You would be so defiant as to enter a marriage without permission from your father?" the king demanded of his second son.

"Yeah, about that!" A short human stepped forward, arrogance oozing from him. "What kind of dad pimps his own son? Do you get off from the idea of your son being raped? Is that it? He gets raped and you get off."

"Tony", a big blonde man said in a warning tone.

"Let him speak", Loki said. "I've often wondered myself how my so-called father could sleep at night, knowing I was being raped at that very moment. If it happened to any of my own children I would immediately come to their rescue. Yet _my_ father had no issue handing me out for his own gain."

"Don't speak falsehood, Silvertongue", a warrior said. Sigurd?

"Falsehood, is it? So Svadilfari never happened?"

Torun was not the only one to fidget uncomfortably. There were no denying that had happened. Everyone knew it had. He himself had seen the prince afterwards. 

"That was one time", definitely Sigurd muttered.

"Oh no, just the only one people knew about. Not that it matters right now. I didn't need your permission, Odin. I am of age and you had already arranged the temporary bond. That is all that was needed."

"You forget one condition", the All-Father said in a dangerous tone. "Proof of fertility."

"I have six children and I have given birth to all of them. What other proof do you need?"

"And your bonded? You are not willing to give proof of fertility to him?"

"I'm already pregnant and he has claimed the child resting beneath my heart. And my other children as well."

The tension was intense, the same big blonde from before stepped forward. Placing an arm around prince Loki's shoulder. They were about the same height but the mortal was larger. He had blue eyes and shared some similarities to Thor. His face was very open and honest.

"You are not getting Loki back and you are definitely not taking our children", he said. "I've seen the result of what you have done to my husband and I will never let you get away with it."

"You are Loki's bonded. I see. Very well. You will come as well."

"Won't happen. Earth is my home and now it is Loki's home too. You are a bully and I hate bullies."

That's when princess Hela showed up, knife in her hand. Glaring at her grandfather. She made to run up to Odin but her father caught her arm.

"Don't stop me!" she yelled. "It is all his fault. All of it! He hurt you! Put us in stasis!"

"Murdering him won't solve anything", the Trickster told his daughter. "This is now up to the Norns. If he will face justice, it will be through their hands."

"But..."

"He can't touch us anymore. Not me. Not you or your siblings. He knows it. Don't let him provoke you."

The girl slumped and flew into her father's arms. Wait... didn't the prince said he gave birth to all his children. If it was true, and he _had_ given birth once at least, then... then the prince was the mother. Meaning he had always had a claim that couldn't be challenged. Since they were legitimate they had to been conceived from a bond. Even a temporary one. And now, there were a permanent bond. Made by mutual agreement. There was no way for Odin to break it. 

And the king knew that.

"You will regret this", he said. "But your mistake will be punishment enough. Heimdall."

Even as the Bifrost descended Torun admitted to himself that he might have to re-evaluate who he thought of as savage.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki eyed his protruding stomach. The last time he was showing this early had been with the twins. If this were twins as well he would have eight children. He was no longer alone, thankfully, but he would certainly have his hands full. Letting go of his shirt he looked at his husband. Steve was sitting on the sofa in their new living room, the floors had been finished shortly after Odin's unwelcome visit, reading a book to Fenris. The boy was perched on his lap and followed the story excitedly. He had easily accepted the fact that the blonde was his father. In fact, he likely didn't know anything else. Also listening was Sleipnir, who leaned against his stepfather with ease. That was one who had taken to the soldier strongly.

A crash from the playroom brought the god from his contemplation. His sighed. Their floor had enough space to give each one of the children their own bedroom and still have enough space for a separate room dedicated to their toys. Unfortunately, the twins had become quite the hooligans. Teleporting Loki looked into the playroom and just like he had suspected the twins were engaged in a wrestling match. The crash had come from them knocking over a shelf full with lego.

"Enough!" he roared. The boys stopped. Shocked at the raised voice. "Both of you will go to your rooms and stay there until dinner! And no dessert."

"But..." Narfi started.

"He..." Vali tried.

"No arguments. You will do as I say." Waving his hand Loki fixed the mess. And locked the toys behind a shield. Grumbling his sons stalked out the room and went to their, separate, bedrooms. Slamming the doors behind them. He decided to let them be. One fight at the time. Jormungand looked out from his room in confusion, a controller in his hand. That had been a stroke of genius in the Trickster's opinion. It was a gift from Stark. Both Hela and Jor had gotten a set of game consoles, and games, together with a wall mounted TV. They would spend quiet time engaged in whatever game had caught their interest and be far more calm when they joined the rest.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did they break something?"

"Don't worry, I handle it", Loki pulled his oldest son in for a hug.

"Mom! Stop it!"

"Since when do you call me mom?"

"Tony said that's the American way if saying Mama and America is our home now, right. Just like Steve is our dad."

"Hmm... well, I can accept that", the god hugged his son tighter. Much to the boy's protests. Laughing he let Jor go and the boy returned to his game. Muttering about stupid parents. Smiling the Trickster joined his husband, Sleipnir and Fenris. Those two of his sons was more than happy to be hugged. Steve chuckled and kissed his temple.

"I heard some trouble?"

"Nothing more than usual. Those two have always been much wilder than their siblings. Not unlike their genetic donor."

"You mean..."

"Yes. Barton was the one to introduce the term to me. I will admit I like it. _You_ are their father. Those men do not deserve the title."

"Mama?" Sleipnir said.

"Yes darling?"

"Why am I not allowed to use Jor's games? Or Hela's?"

"Did you ask them?"

"Several times but they won't let me."

What a dilemma. Loki wanted his two oldest, his daughter in particular, to feel a certain amount of autonomy. Part of that was allowing them to decide who got to use their things. At the same time they _did_ have a tendency to shut their younger brother out.

"What if I ask Tony to set up some consoles here in the living room?" Steve suggested. "And only use games that are more fun to play as a group? That way we can all play together."

"I don't want to impose on his generosity..."

"I bet he wouldn't mind. Have you thought about sending them to school?"

"They are not exactly normal, mortal children, Steve. They won't age in the same way."

"True but maybe it would do them good to be around other people. Other kids."

"I will consider it."

* * *

The god of mischief was obviously not very impressed with the idea of a ultrasound. He had balked but the swell of his stomach had gotten noticeable enough that all the Avengers, except Steve and Thor who wasn't familiar with the technology, insisted he had to do one. Their reasoning was different from person to person but the goal was the same. Finally the Trickster had enough of their nagging and agreed to have an ultrasound. Using his magic he put on a glamour to make him look like a woman. Together with Bruce Steve took him to a hospital.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Jones", the woman who greeted them said. "I'm your ob-gyn. Let's go this way, shall we?"

She showed them to a room with some kind of bed and a monitor. Per her instruction Loki took of his blouse, pulled down his skirt - he took his disguise very serious - and laid down on the examination table.

"This might feel a bit cold", Doctoe Jones warned and squirted some kind of gel on the exposed stomach. The god didn't react at all, just staring at the doctor harshly. "So, is this your surrogate or is she sort of a donor as well?"

"What?" Steve asked in confusion but Bruce had understood.

"No no, it is not like that. At all. We are just friends. I have experience from the medical field and is here to help explain things. It is their baby. Through and through."

"Oh..." she blushed and apologiesed quickly before focusing on the monitor. "Ah, here we go. Wow, mhm."

"Get on with it", Loki snapped, patience wearing thin. The Doctor gave him an irritated look and turned the monitor. 

"You are expecting twins", she said in a short tone. "You can see them right here."

Steve stared at the screen. Right there were the shapes of two babies. His heart thumped in his chest and he wanted to cry. He took his husband's hand and squeezed it.

"That's our babies", he said in wonder.

"It is a lot of work, caring for twins", the Trickster smiled. "But this time I will at least be prepared."

"This time?" Jones said.

"Yes? I have children since before, these two are ours but my older children have different fathers."

"I see." Something about the doctor's reaction made the soldier feel uneasy. "How many children do you already have?"

"Six."

"All with different fathers you said?"

"Do _not_ judge me, woman. You know nothing of my life. Is there anything else you can see or can we leave already."

"I just think it is a bit irresponsible to have so many children."

" _Is there anything else_ ", Loki's voice had taken on a dangerous edge.

"No. It is a bit too early to say something about their gender but..."

"Well then. We are done!" The god didn't even care about the gel. Probably used magic. He fixed his clothes and stormed out. Steve didn't blame him. While it would have been nice to look at the babies more he also felt like the doctor had overstepped way too much.

* * *

Bruce stayed after the two left. Doctor Jones huffed and shook her head, glaring after the god.

"Some people", she muttered.

"You were rather insensitive", he told her. "Both when we came in and then during the ultrasound."

"I did apologize for my mistake."

"Barely. And you really went to far just now."

"I won't apologize for stating my opinion."

"To a patient?"

The door opened and another woman entered. She also wore a white lab-coat. Looking between the two she then recognised him.

"Doctor Banner", she said in surprise. "Does that mean the two running out from here is your friends?"

"Yes", Bruce told Angela, an old friend from his short time in med school. "It is good to see you."

"Likewise. What happened?"

"A bit of disagreement", Jones said. "Can you believe that woman has six children and still got pregnant again."

"Not this again. Why can't you separate your work from you personal issues?"

"I have a right to my opinions!"

"You don't know the whole story", the scientist said tiredly. "He... _She_... is dealing with a lot of trauma. Hi...her dad is pretty awful and would force her to sleep with strange men for his own gain. When she got pregnant she kept her children. Steve is the first guy h.. she genuinely want. They even got married recently."

"That _is_ really awful. Poor thing. Tell you what. In the future I will personally see to her care. Doctor Jones, we will talk more later."

Bruce and Angela left the room but before he could leave she caught his arm. Her eyes wide and a flush of excitement. 

"Are you telling me Captain America is married?" she hissed. "And about to be a dad?"

"Wha...?"

"I recognised him! Seen him on TV. So? How did America's first superhero end up marrying a traumatised mother of six and impregnated her?"

"Angela... it is not my story to tell. There is a lot going on. That's all."


	12. Chapter 12

His brother was decidedly irate after his visit to the mortal healer. Things had not gone well apparently. Thor was familiar with Loki's dislike for visiting healers. Maybe he felt betrayed that they never realised what was going on. Either way, he was snappish and got angry when their friends tried to suggest he see another healer. Rogers didn't push, even if he admitted to being curious about their babies' gender. Just not curious enough to push his spouse. As usual, Loki's children were spared all of this. Stark was looking into the possibility of them going to a place of education. 

"Why don't I have a look?" the Thunderer suggested. "I might be able to tell their genders."

"Like you did for Sleipnir", the Trickster seemed thoughtful. "It is worth a try."

"Um... how is that supposed to work?" the inventor asked. "No offense Thunder Pants but you are not exactly tech savy."

"I will use my magic of course."

"I don't think thunder is useful is this case."

"My brother is also a god of fertility", Loki said. "While this usually applies to crops he is also able to sense growing life in a person. Why do you think Odin kept us apart while I was pregnant?"

"You are a god of fertility... yeah... of course... not weird at all..."

And so, kneeling on the floor Thor splayed his hands across the gentle swell of his baby brother's stomach. Letting his magic take over. That was usually the way of his powers. The less he thought about what he was doing the better they worked. Now gentle tendrils washed over the god of mischief, returning with information to their master.

"They are girls", he said. "Two perfectly healthy girls. Not identical. Powerful even lime this."

"Hela will be happy to finally have sisters", Loki smiled and turned to Rogers who returned the smile. Sitting down beside his husband the human kissed his cheek.

"Baby girls. I bet they will be beautiful. Have you thought about names?"

"There are two names I always had in mind in case I would have another girl..."

"Would you tell me?"

"Eisa and Eimirya."

"Sounds good to me."

"Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent."

* * *

He didn't know how to describe the feeling that overcame him one evening when he was seven month pregnant. It was like his body tingled and was itching. Wanting something badly. This want was definitely directed at Steve. The wonderful man had insisted that they take turns putting the younger children to bed while the other make certain the other three made it to bed on their own. Since the twins were still causing chaos it tended to take a while to convince them that sleep was actually acceptable. Thank the Norns that Fenris actually liked being tucked into bed, read a story and then sleep.

When his husband finally came to their bed Loki almost wanted to climb out of his skin. Meaning he jumped the blonde the moment he slipped under the covers. Kissing him and climbing on top of him. Clumsily trying to get both their underwear out of the way. Which wasn't easy with a big stomach. That Steve wasn't put off by his actions was quite amazing. Instead he happily returned the kisses and helped getting the offending clothes off. He even helped the god balance so he could sink down on the now hard member. True, he usually wanted to make proper preparations but seemed to accept that the Trickster had no patience for it right now. Now that Loki knew what he could have, his magic could take care of it anyway.

He moaned as he was filled. Body heated and on fire. Grinding and pushing down he rode his husband leisurely. Barely aware of his surroundings. Hands caressed his burning skin. Too bad those wonderful lips was too far away. He did try to reach but couldn't. Steve laughed.

"What about we change position?"

Loki whined a bit, especially when he had to let that powerful lenght leave his body, but as he rested his back against the soldier and felt the member slide back where it belonged he sighed. Now on his side he only had to turn his head in order to kiss his husband. Lips meeting he moaned as he was thrust into.

"Steve", he breathed. "Steve."

"I got you, honey. I got you. Just tell me what you want."

"More. I need more. It's not enough."

"Alright."

True to his word the blonde thrust stronger and wrapped his hand around Loki's member as well. Setting a quick pace while using an arm to keep the god flush against his front. A few minutes of this, sending intense pleasure through his body, was enough to make him climax in a shudder. Steve made to move away but he stopped him.

"Again."

"You sure?"

" _Yes!_ "

* * *

His insatiable god now slept soundly in his arms. Snoring softly. If Clint had not warned him about how horny people could get from pregnancy hormones he might have been overwhelmed by the hunger directed his way. Loki was clearly a bit confused about his horniness but thankfully seemed to take it in stride. He certainly deserved it. Considering how isolated he had been before. A small knock came on the door and a moment later Sleipnir stood in the doorway, looking frightened. 

"Hey buddy", Steve said softly, detangling himself from Loki's sleeping form. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare..."

"Alright, just give me a few seconds." Dutifully the boy backed out and the soldier quickly put on some clothes. He just managed to get a pair of jogging pants on before the boy poked his head in again.

"Papa?" As always that melted his heart and he lifted the kid into his arms. Carrying him to his bed.

"Okay buddy", he said while tucking him in. "What was the nightmare about?"

"Grandfather got angry with Mama and decided to curse us", Nir said. "He made Hela become queen of Helheim, the realm of the dead. Jormungand was turned into a giant snake and forced to live in the oceans of Midgard. Narfi and Vali... they were killed to punish Mama. And Fenris... Fenris was turned into a wolf. Chained with a sword through his maw. It was so scary..."

"What about you? What happened to you?"

"...Grandfather made me his horse... riding me into battle. I looked like his eight-legged stead and everytime I spotted Mama he would be fighting to free us. Avenge the twins. And I was forced to battle against him."

"Sleipnir. None of that will happen. I swear. Before I let any of that happen to you or your siblings I would fight. And so would your mom. Together we would protect you."

"But..."

"You have all of us. The Avengers. Thor. Your mom and dad. Remember that when you feel scared. We are here for you. All of us."

"And the others? Hela, Jor, Narfi, Vali and Fenris? Eisa and Eimirya?"

"We are here for them too."

"Can you stay? Till I fall asleep?"

"Of course."

Kissing the boys head he did as he had said and stayed by the child until his breathing had levelled out. What a nightmare for such a young child to have. Steve decided to talk with Loki about it. The kids all had magic. It wouldn't be that strange if one of then had the ability to read the future. Or at least a version of it. Who knew, maybe that would have been their fate had things been different. That made him sad. Odin had a lot to answer for. One day, Steve was going to make him pay for causing his family to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... today (January 18th) is my birthday. Meaning I might not get another chapter out until later. Maybe even a day or two late. But I'm alive so don't worry.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki listen gravely as Steve told him about Sleipnir's nightmare. A worried frown marred the otherwise handsome face. Their hands were entwined.

"It worries me. Could it be some kind of vision?" the blonde said. 

"Not quite", biting his lip the Trickster tried to find a way to explain the issue. "Have you ever heard of the multiverse?"

"I think I've heard Tony and Banner talk about it."

"It is the idea that every choice you could make, every actions you could have made, were made. Only they branch off into new realities. Some of those realities are weaker and less substantial than others. Others rejoin the original flow. Then there are the ones that becomes a world of its own. That's the multiverse."

"With you so far."

"As gods we are affected by all of these, usually in the form of echoes, dreams ot visions. And sometimes the fragments travel between worlds. Become stories."

"You are saying that in one of those alternate realities you and the kids suffered even worse." Steve looked decidedly unhappy. 

"In most of them", Loki admitted. "The details changes. Sleipnir is too young to shield himself from this awareness and I didn't know he had started to experience the echoes."

"At least it is not a prophecy. That worried me."

"You are a wonderful father", the dark god purred, moving in closer. "They love you, you know. Even when they are angry with you."

"Coming from you", the blonde said. "That means a lot." They shared a few kisses when they were interrupted by a loud crash followed by two soft "Oops".

"Narfi! Vali!" Getting to his feet in defiance of his large stomach he went to see what chaos his twin boys had caused now. He loved them dearly. That didn't stop him from being very frustrated with their prolonged destructive streak.

* * *

When his brother knocked on the door, asking to be let in, Thor had no problem letting him. The Trickster looked tired and exhausted. Worn. In each hand he held his twin boys who were trying to kick each other while screaming. 

"Would you mind watching them for a while", Loki asked. "Just a couple of hours. I need to sleep and Steve is out with the other four."

"Of course I watch them."

"Just... they have caused a lot of trouble lately."

The Thunderer smiled gently and lifted the twins into his arms, ignoring them pelting their fists uselessly against him. "I grew up with you, brother. I'm used to chaos."

"I'm sure you are. Behave for your uncle", the god of mischief gave each boy a stern look before leaving. The moment the door closed they started screaming bloody murder. Shocking the god of thunder utterly.

"Mama! Mama! MAAAAMMMMAAAAA!" they screamed, squirming and trying to get down. There were a hint of panic in their voices. As Loki barged back in and his sons flew into his arms Thor realised they seemed to think they were about to be abandoned. His brother held them tight, kissing their brows. Thick tears rained down their cheeks.

"Maybe their destructiveness was a cry for attention?" he suggested to the raven.

"Oh my darlings. You know I love you very much. All of you. You are my treasures. But Mama is also very tired carrying your sisters. Remember when Fenris was in Mama's tummy."

The boys sniffled and whined a bit more but seemed more reassured. Once they calmed down he took them with him, saying they could nap together. Thor was admittedly a bit disappointed that he didn't get to spend time with his nephews. Alas, his brother's children had always been very attached to their mother.

He could remember a time when Hela was the same age as the twins, before Jormungand was born. Loki had been dining in the great hall, his daughter perched on his knee while she ate as well. Suddenly a couple of guards had spoken to the Trickster and he had reluctantly stood. Placing Hela on his chair. Frigga was sitting beside her granddaughter, Thor was among the people. As her father left the hall the tiny girl had let out a distressed noise and ran after him. Only to be stopped by a burly man. As her uncle the Thunderer had been prepared to leap to her defence. Especially once the man began to taunt her. She had let out an ear-splitting yell, breaking down in tears. It didn't take long for Loki to burst back inside the hall, pushing a man clearly much bigger than him out of the way. Kneeling he had hugged her tightly. Soothing her.

Then he was gone for few months on a mission, or so Asgard had been told. He reappeared shortly and then left with his daughter. When he returned he was holding another baby: Jormungand. 

Now that Thor knew the truth the memory was even more bitter. No one had understood just how much Loki had sacrificed to keep his children safe. Which made his new circumstances all the sweeter.

Even he himself was in no rush to join his brother in parenthood.

* * *

Being at the very end of his pregnancy Loki was huge. Most days he would waddle around for a few minutes before promptly sitting down. Steve watched with amusement as Fenris touched his mother's stomach in wonder. All his siblings had already seen a pregnancy. The toddler had not. To the relief of everyone in the Tower Vali and Narfi had calmed down and stopped wrecking havoc. That the five oldest had all been enrolled in school probably helped, preschool for the twin boys. 

Being huge did nothing to curb how hungry for sex the god was. Not that the soldier was bothered. Having a short bout every night after the kids had gone to bed was something he got to enjoy as well. Usually they went with lying on their sides, back to chest as it allowed Loki to relax. That evening he let his hand wander down, reaching for his husband's member. Only, it was missing. What he came across instead wasn't the soft folds of a woman. Instead it was a slit, his fingers slid easily inside. Steve had wondered where their girls would come from. Now he seemed to have his answer.

"Are you alright with having sex like this?" he asked, just to be sure. Because he knew without a doubt that Loki had _never_ had sex at this state during a pregnancy. It was highly possible he had never had had sex during a pregnancy before their marriage. A soft keening slipped out from pale lips.

"You don't want to?" Which was very much a whine. Green eyes turned to him. The god of mischief was pouting. Pouting. Loki was pouting. Kissing that pout Steve allowed himself to be seated. It was not a vagina. That much became clear. The best description was probably a birth canal. Regardless, it was pretty good sex. His husband got ridiculously wet and was so sensitive that he moaned at every slight shift. Once they had climaxed the raven fell asleep. Getting up the soldier cleaned them up a bit before falling asleep as well.

It was early morning when he was shook awake. Loki looked at him with urgency. Some kind of fluid covered most of the bed and the god was breathing heavily. 

"I'm in labour."

* * *

Hela, Jormungand, Vali and Narfi stood together with Sleipnir outside the infirmary. Wincing as their mother let out another cry. Fenris was with uncle Thor. Fidgetting Nir tried to relax. He had been nearby when his two younger brothers were born. Only, Mama had been very sick afterwards. With no healer to help. It had been scary. While Sigyn had helped with the babies, she had not done much for the older children. Like Jor and himself. Hela was... Hela. Even then she was tougher than all of them. She had marched the three of them to their uncle and demanded he give them food. That had been funny. Uncle Thor had blinked in surprise but obeyed. He didn't know then that Mama had given birth but he knew Mama had babies.

Their uncle had always cared for them. More than Grandmother or Grandfather had ever done. He was not very good at being a Mama but he tried. Maybe because he tried to be a Papa.

For decades Sleipnir had wondered what it would be like to have a Papa. His father... had been an evil man. That he knew. Then Steve had become a part of their lives. At first they had feared he would also be evil and hurt Mama. But he didn't. Steve was good and he made Mama happy. None of them had seen Mama smile so much. Sleipnir had discovered what it was like to have a Papa. A good one. He didn't have favourites among them. Treated them like he truly loved them. Like he loved Mama.

He was the first to claim his babies, saying he wanted them. That he wanted Hela, Jor, Nir, Vali, Narfi and Fen. All six of them. Eight with the babies. 

For the first time, Sleipnir knew, everything would be well. With a Papa like Steve and a Mama like Mama, how could it go wrong?

Two frail screams cut through his thoughts.

"They are here", his sister said in awe. "They are really here. My baby sisters!"

They waited. Hopefully they would get to see the younger twins soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Happy birthdays. Know I read every comment I get and appreciate all of my readers.


	14. Chapter 14

There were things you never got used to no matter how many times you experienced them. Stubbing your toe. The wetness of heavy rain. Crazy riders. Stupid questions. And being in labour. This time it was not that long ago since he had given birth to Fenris and as such he should be fine right. Wrong. Loki let out a cry as the muscles between his legs pulled. Opening the birthing canal wider and wider. At the same time his stomach was contracting. To the point Steve and Banner could see the movements under his skin. It would be quick once his body had prepared itself. After all, he wasn't a woman. The pain was intense. So intense he wondered if he was going to throw up. Still. He wasn't alone.

With exception of Sleipnir he had been forced to give birth in solitude. Odin had not allowed him any visitors during his pregnancies. His children had been allowed to be near him but he had shielded them as much as possible. It had been terrifying, giving birth the first time. Isolated, confused and utterly alone. Not helped by how young he was. No one had been around to help him with anything. Loki could remeber crying helplessly as he tried to figure out how to care for his daughter. The second time had not been much easier even if he had more experience. 

Having two people with him was huge relief. Knowing that there were others who could help him, care for his older children. Steve's warm hands engulfed his own but they gave him an anchor as he let out another cry. Feeling the first baby slipping out slowly. That was another thing he had never gotten used to. The very alien sensation of a living being being squeezed from his body. At least it was quick and once the first baby was out, the second followed shortly.

Panting harshly he took a few moments to get his breath back while the other two men saw to the infants. Who were crying indignantly. Which were typical of his children to be honest. All of them had cried indignantly when born, like the event had offended them greatly. Loki suspected he had done the same upon his birth. Not that he would ever know.

By the time he had gotten his breath back his daughters were cleaned and dressed in tiny clothes. Still crying but less frantically. The one in Steve's arms were decidedly calmer than the one in Banner's. Both were placed on his chest. With practiced ease he let them latch on the his nipples and they started to suckle contentedly. He didn't have the breasts of a woman but they did allow him to feed his babies.

"They are so beautiful", his husband said, voiced hushed by wonder. "So small."

"That they are, smaller even than Vali and Narfi were as newborns. It was my sorrow that I was to sick to care for them during their first few weeks. Sometimes I wonder if that's the reason they tend to act out so much."

"Why were you unable to care for them?" Banner asked as he filled some papers.

"After the delivery I got very sick. Fevers, weakness and such. Sigyn helped me with the boys but during the birth I had been alone."

"Hmm... it is possible you got an infection. Especially if there were no one to help you and make certain everything went smoothly."

"Maybe. But that has been the case since Hela, me having no help. Even with Sleipnir. There were healers in my presence and they didn't do anything."

"They have blue eyes", Steve said softly as he caressed one bald little head. That got Loki's attention. He looked down and just like the blonde had said, the girls' eyes were blue. Not the same shade, mind. One had her father's piercing blue eyes while the other had a more turquoise blue shade. They did not, however, have his emerald green hue. That made his heart swell. To him it was proof of the bond he shared with his husband. This amazing human who loved him and his children so dearly.

"I think it is time we let our other children see their sisters, don't you agree?" The expression of joy on the soldier's face when he referred to his brood as _their_ children was adorable. 

"I will fetch them immediately", he said and jumped up. Then he bent down and kissed each girl as well as the Trickster. "I love you. All of you."

* * *

Jormungand was not too impressed with Eisa and Eimirya. He had seen babies before. Had looked after them when needed. The biggest difference was that they would get to have a dad. And not four centuries later. Hela on the other hand was very enthusiastic. Going on about finally having sisters. All of them had been brought. Including Fenris who by now was almost three years old. Meaning he would start to slow. Of course Sleipnir was happy but he loved living on Midgard and loved Steve.

Jor... he accepted the human. He was obviously a good man and had done a lot for their mother. His story was also quite remarkable. One man taking out evil. Too bad he couldn't take out all the evil men who had hurt the god of mischief. Starting with Odin. The boy hated his grandfather almost as much as he hated his birth-father. What had Tony called his sire? Oh. Right. Genetic donor. His mother was likely unaware that he knew who had sired him. During the pregnancy with Sleipnir a sleazy man had approached him. Looking at him, searching for something. It had clicked in Jormungand's mind who he was.

"I'm not sure I'm grateful or disappointed it is too late to claim you", the man had said. "Odin certainly kept the childbearing abilities of his 'son' a secret."

Jormungand, a little over a century old had stolen the man's dagger and held it with more ease than a child his age should have been capable of. "If you touch him, or any of us, I kill you. You are no father of mine."

Clearly spooked by the murderous child the man had fled. Not even attempting to take his dagger back. Fearing his mother would recognise the blade he had gotten rid of it. Since the boy had kept an out for his genetic donor. Never letting the man forget just how much his own flesh and blood hated him.

"Jor", his mother called softly. "Come and greet your sisters." Grumbling he did as he was told. He had never been able to defy his Mama. The girls were eyeing their siblings in curiosity. Their blue eyes were striking. And quite telling. 

"Oh..." he said. "They look like da... Steve..."

"Jor", his mother said and motioned for his husband to take the babies. He then gathered the boy in his arms. "They are not here to replace you. Any of you. Nor does their appearance make Steve any less your father. We love you just as much. I have not once regretted having you. Why do you think all of you got my colouring?"

"I don't know..."

"Because all of you are mine. My children. Until now I didn't have anyone to share this with. Eisa and Eimirya are different because now I have someone I love. Someone who is here with me and willing to be part of our lives. _Our_ lives. I will never love you any less, understand?"

"Yes..."

"Good. I know it will take time to feel completely safe, Jormungand. But you must never doubt that I love you and your siblings."

"And Dad."

"Yes", his mother smiled. "And your father. Who, I might add, melts everytime you call him that. Isn't that right, love?"

"That's true", Steve smiled as well and kissed his spouse on the head. Mindful of the babies he held. "I'm blessed to have you guys as my kids. It doesn't matter that the girls are mine genetically. You are also my kids."

Jor nodded and then started crying. He had not realised how tense he had been. How afraid that he would no longer be wanted. In the back of his mind he had thought there were no way his mom would want him around. Not when he would have children that weren't the result of rape. Going to school had done nothing to assure him. But saying it out loud had been too scary. Too real.

Now. He cried in relief. His mom hugged him closer, rocking him like he was one of the babies. Kissing his forehead while repeating how much he loved them all.

"My poor sweets", he cooed. "You have been hurt so much and I have been unable to help you. I would be willing to sacrifice just about anything to keep you safe. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to when you needed me."

Everyone, except Eisa and Eimirya of course - since they were just born, crawled up on the bed and did their best to hug their mother. Desperate almost. And he made sure each one of them got at least one hug.

Then the twin girls started crying. Loudly. No surprise there. All of them moved away. Well, Fenris had to be pulled off by Hela so their mom could take their youngest siblings. The toddler didn't like that so he started screaming and fighting his sister's hold. Steve swooped in and picked up the boy, giving Hela a reassuring hug at the same time.

"He will get used to it", their dad promised.

"We know", Jor said. "Been there, done that. Fen is just much closer in age to the girls."

"It is a very good way of making me _not_ want children", Hela muttered.

"I'm glad to hear that", their mom said, raising an eyebrow. "In fact, I'm more than happy to wait a millennia before becoming a grandparent. But regardless, I will be there for you."

"I do intend to be of age first", the black-haired girl said dryly. "Especially now that Odin can't touch me."

"I would kill him if he tried", Jor promised. 

"No you won't", Steve said sternly. "You kids won't have to fight anymore if I can help it. If Odin tries anything towards any of you, you will have all the Avengers on your side. And we are Earth's mightiest heroes."

"Uncle Tony doesn't look very mighty Narfi protested. "He can barely remember to eat!"

"Or sleep!" Vali agreed. "Aunt Nat is a much better warrior."

"I really hope Jarvis recorded that last bit", Bruce said from the side. "I would love to see their reactions. And Steve is right. All of us would fight Odin if he tried to do anything."

"You are not particularly mighty either", the older twins said, scrounging their noses. Mom cleared his throat.

"Oh, I guarantee that Doctor Banner is most certainly mighty when needed. He can easily sweep... your uncle Thor if his feet with just one strong fist. Or smash him into the floor." Clearing his throat their mother looked at wall. "I believe it is time for lunch for you six. Then you will do your homework. Without magic."

"Mooooom!"


	15. Chapter 15

It was quiet. A slow exodus. A few people who returned to Vanaheim or Alfheim. Some who had relatives on a different realm or beyond the Nine. Yet one by one the people of Asgard were leaving. It wasn't that their second prince was well liked or got a lot of sympathy. Rather, the cruelty of their king made them fear for their own lives. Selfishness had always been a stronger force than compassion among the Aesir. A worrying amount of people still didn't care that Loki had suffered. Only that they might suffer as well. Nor did many care about the Trickster's children. All of whom had been conceived during a forced bond.

Torun was aware of this quiet exodus but had decided to not say anything. After all, what could he possibly say? The king, a man he had served for so long, had turned his people against his youngest son to such a degree that not even his exposed cruelty was enough. It was sad and disappointing. Yet the only one who seemed able to see things from his point of view were Heimdall. He was the reason the Asgardians was able to leave and he let them. Furious with his king. His people.

"Watcher", the Einherje greeted.

"Captain", the black man replied.

"How many have left today?"

"Ten. They are settling on Vanaheim. Such hypocrisy."

"What do you mean?"

"A rich Vanir merchant has admitted to have been in a temporary bond five hundred years ago. He even said that he knew prince Loki was likely unwilling. He definitely knew he was underage. And people are seeking him out as a refuge from Odin's cruelty."

"I will admit I'm thankful I lack your sight, good Heimdall. All of this... how can the Aesir have fallen so. Once we were the pinnacle of society, now we don't care that a child was raped and abused."

"Maybe your answer is within those words. All is not lost however."

"Oh?"

"The elves and the Vanir is not nearly as compliant. Asgardians may flock to a _cur_ but his own people do not. They understand the severity of it all. The elves are not pleased with the those who have fled. Refusing to help and not offering resources."

"How will that help?"

"What made you change your ways?"

"Seeing the mortals of Midgard defend prince Loki fiercly."

"Indeed. And Thor grew humble while amongst them. Lack of exposure to different ideas have always been our weakness. It is my conviction they will see the truth. One way or another. I regret everything I've ever done to that boy. Had I known I would have helped him. Not treated him like a traitor."

"We all share in this guilt. That he was having children at such young age should have been a warning bell. The boy with Svadilfari should have given rise to more concern. But what is done is done. All we can do now is change how we proceed."

"Indeed."

* * *

Frigga usually prided herself on being a fairly rational woman. One who could behave properly and make the right decisions. Which was why the recent revelations was hitting her so hard. Thor had told her about it and yet, she had not wanted to confront her husband. Had wanted to believe he did everything for a reason. When it came to Loki though... she had to admit there couldn't be a reason.

"You made him have children, for gain?" she asked Odin.

"He was never supposed to have children", the old king spat. "I did not know he had the capability. He then stubbornly decided to keep his get."

"Why not tell me he was the mother? Why force him to handle all of it on his own?"

"Didn't you hear me? He was never supposed to get pregnant the first time. Much less the other times."

"Except when he carried Sleipnir..."

"A small price to pay. He was already damaged goods by then. If Svadilfari wanted to breed him in exchange for failing the challenge it was a small price to pay."

"You allowed him to be raped... how many times was he forced to sleep with other men for your gain?"

"My gain? It was for the good of Asgard. He would have frozen to death had I not taken him in. Raised him as a prince in luxury. Having him do his part in keeping the realm safe was a small price to pay."

"And his children?"

"What of them? They are an inconvenience. Legitimate, yes. But only because Loki is the mother. Besides, they are no longer of Asgard."

"What do you mean?"

"The boy you are so worried about decided to enter a complete bond with a mortal man. He was pregnant with the mortal's get before, it is possible the thing had been born."

Sitting down Frigga fell sick. Loki had willingly married a man? A mortal at that. She needed to see her sons. Both of them. Soon.

* * *

At one months old the small girls had started to grow strands of soft hair. Mixing their parents genes visibly. One might expect them to get brown hair or something like that. Instead they had what could only be called striped. Eimirya had vertical striped while Eisa had horizontal. Black was still dominant but the blonde hair was clear. How this was possible no one knew but since neither Loki nor Thor was bothered, neither were Steve. He loved his baby girls. After the drama right after the birth the babies had brought their family together in a way nothing else could have done. Among the more important things were the fact that the older kids no longer feared they would be replaced or abandoned.

Not that it meant everything always went smoothly. 

"Why can't I bring a friend over?" Hela demanded. "She's my first friend!"

"I know Sweetie, but it is just not a good idea", Loki tried.

"Why?!"

"I caused a lot damage to this realm."

"You were mind controlled!"

"But they don't know that. I'm sorry Hela. You can see each other outside of school but you can't bring her over."

"I hate you!" The teen stomped her foot, marched to her room and slammed the door. Steve, who had been holding the babies during the exchange handed one of their daughters to her mother. Knowing it would relax his husband.

"Were you like that at her age?" he asked gently.

"I couldn't afford to", the Trickster kissed Eisa's face and smiled at her twin sister. "Hela needed me and I had no one else I could rely on. She needed me to be her mother, not an emotional teenager. Any outburst could have hurt her. Directly or indirectly. She is my daughter, there was no way I could do that to her. But, apparently I do so anyway."

"She will understand once she calms down. I can talk to her. This is a good thing, Loki. It means she is feeling secure and safe."

"You are quite a remarkable man my dear", the god said and kissed Steve on the lips. In their arms the baby girls let out a noise of protest and pulled at their parents clothes. "It would seem that they are hungry."

While Loki was breastfeeding the soldier pondered the fact that the raven was still considered a war criminal by most. It was unfair and could become dangerous. Like Hela had said, there had been mind control involved. Not to mention that the god needed protection from his own dad. He was not good at these kind of things and he didn't want his husband to worry.

They did live with Tony Stark though. And even if he himself couldn't come up with a plan, he likely had PR teams that could.

Also, Steve really didn't want to hide his family. He loved them. Who cared that only the twin girls shared his blood? Those kids were his. All of them. And he loved Loki. His family deserved pain free and happy lives.


	16. Chapter 16

He felt the whisper of magic before he saw her. Frigga didn't share Loki's skills at world walking but her magic still allowed her to travel between realm, using the remnants of the Bifrost. She smiled at him and stretched out her hands.

"Thor", she said and he hurried forward.

"Mother", the Thunderer said. "You can't be here."

"Worry not, you father had other problems to see to."

"That's not what I meant. Loki can't see you."

The tall woman paused. "Why not? He is my son, just like you!"

"I know but... you have never really supported him. I don't want him to feel sad anymore."

"Thor... your father told me he has married a mortal man, carrying his child. Is this true?"

"Did Father also tell you that he demanded that Loki would bond temporarily with a mortal in order to see his children?" Frigga looked uncomfortable, like she always did when Loki's children came up. "Captain Rogers is a good man who has given my brother more than anyone before. Who genuinely loves my brother _and_ his children."

"Odin did admit to using your brother for his own gain. For Asgard. Which makes it harder for me to understand why he kept them. They have to be a constant reminder."

"Because he loves them, Mother. They are the good that came from the bad. Do you resent my brother because he reminds you of the war?"

"No! Of course not!"

"You love _us_. Why would Loki be any different towards his own children?"

"And this Captain? Despite his past experiences he still agreed to a union."

"It was both something they wanted and a way to protect Loki and his family from Father. You should see the twins, they are such a perfect combination."

"I have seen the twins", now she sounded amused. "They look like Loki."

"No... I mean Eisa and Eimirya. The girls."

"Loki has... more children? I really need to speak with him, Thor."

"... Jarvis?"

* * *

She didn't know what to expect when she first saw her newest grandchildren. They were only a couple of months old, babbling to each other under the supervision of their parents. Loki did look more relaxed than she had ever seen him, leaning on a man that shared some remarkable similarities to Thor. The human had been polite and spoke in a soft baritone. A protective arm lay across her son's thin shoulders.

"They are so beautiful", her son said. "All my children are, of course, but their colouring is truly something."

"With you as their mom, how could they be anything but beautiful", the human said.

"Charmer", Loki kissed his husband's cheek. "What are you doing here, Mother? You have been consistently unimpressed with my children. Treating them like an eyesore."

"I needed to see you, you father told me what he made you do. Why would you keep pregnancies that came from such a thing? If you had not, maybe Svadilfari wouldn't have demanded a child from you."

"Ma'am, with all due respect", the mortal said. "I won't stay quiet if you try to place the blame of his rapist on him."

"I don't think you can understand..."

"No? I can't imagine blaming my own children for being hurt by others."

"The girls are still infants..."

"Hela isn't an infant and she is also my daughter. Or are you, as Loki's adoptive mother, saying it doesn't count?"

Glancing at her son Frigga could see the pain in his eyes. Was he wondering if she didn't think he was her son after all? That blood triumphed everything? She could argue that the man had not cared for Loki's older children from the beginning but he had not even been born, so that would be unfair.

"Of course it counts", she said. "You two are married after all. Something I still can't understand. So many men have hurt you, Loki. Why would you accept the embrace of another?"

"Because it is different. Steve had never done anything to hurt me. He has protected me, our children. Cared for my wellbeing. I love him. He accepted the temporary bond to help me. If Odin hadn't demanded we consummate the bond he wouldn't have slept with me. But he showed me there were more to intimacy than pain. It made me want it."

Voices sounded from the other side of the door and a gaggle of children burst through. She recognised them of course. A red-haired woman was carrying Fenris, who struggled to be let down. The moment his feet hit the floor he rushed to his parents, carefully avoiding his sisters. Loki lifted him to his lap and kissed his hair.

"Did you have a fun play date?" he asked his son who nodded.

"Papa!" Another boy threw himself at the human. "Today! Today we learnt about stars and planets."

"Good to hear, buddy. Why don't you grab a snack in the kitchen and then do your homework. Better do it now than later, right?"

"Right!" Frigga realised the boy was Sleipnir. She had always had trouble looking at the boy without thinking of his monster of a father. In fact, knowing that the others were also the results of rape made it difficult for her to accept them.

"Miss Romanoff", Loki said to the petite woman carefully. "Would you mind watching them all on a different floor? I'm sure Stark and Banner would be of great help with their homework."

The woman eyed the queen and nodded. "Sure. All right, get yourselves your snacks. We are going to pester Tony."

Fenris, the older twins and Sleipnir did as told without issue. Hela and Jormungand didn't move. Instead they glared at the All-mother angrily.

"What kind of grandmother doesn't even ask for her grandchildren for a whole year?" the girl said, crossing her arms. "Especially when they are the only thing left of her supposedly beloved son."

"The same kind that can't even be bothered to remember her grandchildren exist most of the time", the boy chimed in.

"Hela, Jor. We will deal with this. Go with your siblings. Please."

"Fine." Not looking particularly pleased the oldest children left with the others while grumbling. The god of mischief turned to his mother.

"They do have a point, however. How was it that they could be in stasis for a year and you never asked for them or looked for them? These are my children, you thought me dead. Yet, you could leave them to their fate."

"I didn't know what your father had done."

"Did you ask? Did you ever question him? Confronted him? Ever since Hela was born Odin had used my children to force me into obedience. You could have discovered the truth if you tried. They have magic, just like me."

"Loki, is that a way of speaking to your mother?"

The Trickster picked at his hand, a gesture he had picked up from her. "I know you love me, Mother. But you have never really protected me. From anyone. When I was pregnant with Sleipnir you allowed me to be humiliated and then didn't care that I had no help during the delivery. I was missing for months and returned with a baby, Hela. And all you did was express disappointment in me. Never once wondering where she had come from. You look at my children with such distaste and unhappiness."

"I..." 

"Thor has admitted to his own blindness but he at least cared. Did it never seem odd to you that Odin didn't care for his grandchildren? Or were you to preoccupied with your own distaste to see it."

"That's enough young man!"

Instead of answering her Loki stood. Scooped up his daughters and left. Following his other children. Leaving her with the mortal.

"You can't treat him like this", the man said softly. "He is not a child. In many ways, he stopped being a child the moment he was first raped. Even more so after becoming a mother."

"He should never had become one in the first place!"

"You know... I think him having children actually might have protected him. He told me there were several of instances when he was forced to spend a night with some strange man. But he was only pushed into a bond five times, including our own initial one. Sleipnir's father... would likely have made his demands anyway. I think his goal wasn't to humiliate Loki but Asgard. Without his children it is possible he would have been forced into more bonds. With none the wiser of his predicament."

The mortal was right, Frigga realised. There were complications in entering a bond if you had a child younger than a century. Unless you got married of course. Meaning... if Odin had forced Loki into a temporary bond with this man he had broken very old laws, leaving the Trickster clueless about his own rights. They had married willingly later but if they both had been forced to accept the initial bond so that a mother could be reunited with his children...

That was bad. Very bad. Even so...

"Even if what you say is true, how could he accept being pregnant and love children born from such circumstances?"

"Ma'am... would you have acted any different? He loves them, isn't that all that matters?"

Frigga sighed. Defeated. What they said was true, she had been neglectful towards both her son and her grandchildren. Well, that could and would change.

"Captain... Rogers was it? There is something you need to know."


	17. Chapter 17

Before Frigga left she spoke with Thor one last time. He had never seen her quite so unnerved. It was easy to recognise the nervous habits, Loki had picked them up during their youth. They had been so close, once...

"There is something you need to know. I would tell Loki but I don't want to cause any grief", she said.

"What is it Mother?"

"There are laws surrounding temporary bonds, important laws. And I have just realised your father has broken several of them."

"But the bonds themselves are not against the law."

"No... it is an old practice, ancient even. As king it is within Odin's rights to demand such from a child of his."

"It's barbaric."

"Perhaps... but that's not what I wish to tell you. According to our laws a bond comes with both obligations and rights. Like the fact that someone can't be forced to enter a bond while caring for an infant. Obligations towards the child comes first. Children from previous bonds can not be used as collateral to enforce a new bond. The dominant partner in a new bond either has to take on responsibility for existing children or make accommodations for them."

"... if that is the law, it has been broken."

"It has. Odin has been able to get away with it because no one knew Loki was the mother. The most troublesome is the most recent bond. Not only was Fenris still an infant, the bond was enforced in order to reunite mother and child. According to our laws, a mother's right to her children supersede everything else. Unless there are extreme circumstances. Moreover, Loki is of age and his obligations to his children are more important than his obligations to his king."

"Why?" Thor felt anger stew but tried to keep it inside. If Frigga knew all of this, why didn't she realise the truth earlier. There were no secret that his brother's children had faced some pretty horrid situations. Both brothers had protected them best they could, as uncle or parent. What kind of mother would simply leave her child in that kind of environment if there were a different option? Loki didn't have another option. At least, not until he met Captain Rogers.

"A temporary bond is only considered appropriate before the submissive partner becomes of age."

" _What?!_ How can we have a law that allows for children to be forced into a sexual relationship when we have other laws forbidding it? Are you telling me that the bond makes it acceptable? That the law against exploiting a child is not applicable to a temporary bond?"

"The exception is in regards to a member of the royal family. It is the same laws that allows for arranged marriages. The important thing", his mother was speaking calmly despite her son's anger, "is that by breaking the laws, Odin has inadvertently made Loki the heir apparent."

The heir apparent. In order words, the crown prince. Of course. Thor thumbed Mjolnir. If Odin had proven himself unfit to rule by breaking his own laws a new king had to take his place. And because Loki had several children already in addition to his brief period as regent he would be favoured. Not by the people but by the law. With the attitude towards the Trickster though... it was unlikely he would accept the throne a second time. Especially when he no longer needed it to protect his children. But... but maybe it could be used to secure his brother's safety in the future.

"I see", was all the Thunderer said. He loved his mother but she was still too keen on protecting her husband over her children. That would have to change.

* * *

Jenna had been drawn towards the new girl because of her effortless gothic style. The pitch black hair, the black dress and heavy boots. Even the green eyes was kind of gothic. It was quite amazing to be honest how well the girl pulled her look. Considering she didn't seem to wear any make-up. She just happened to have really pink lips and pale skin. Not to mention long, dark eyelashes. The new girl had transferred in the middle of the semester. During her introduction she had been aloof and barely spoken. In class she seemed distracted often. Just the kind of gal Jenna wanted to in her gang.

"My younger brother is soooo annoying", she told Hela while biting her cigarette. After one of her moms died in lung cancer she couldn't make herself smoke. It just came with the look to have a cigarette. "Do you have any younger siblings?"

"Yes." She wasn't big on word, Hela. Though that could be because Grey was there. Grey was a senior and really cool.

"Does the annoy you too?"

"Sometimes."

"Ugh. Younger siblings are the _worst_. By the way, when can I come to your place and hang?"

"Mom and Dad said no. We can hang in town though."

"That's pretty cool."

"Hey, check this out", Grey said and showed them his phone. "It's Black Widow. Or rather Booby window, am I right?"

Someone had taken a photo of the only female Avenger and basically photoshopped it. Jenna laughed because Grey laughed, even though it wasn't really funny.

"That's disgusting. Natasha could kill you before you knew what was coming", Hela said, standing up. "You are such a creep!" With that she stormed off, Jenna hurried after her.

"Hey! Wait up! What was that?" They had stopped in the staircase, staring at each other. "Grey is one of the cool guys, you know."

"He is a creep. Harassing girls by grouping them and taking pictures under their skirts."

"That's just to the Plastic girls. They deserve it." At the top if the stairs she could see that the guys had followed them. All of them jumped when a loud _clung_ echoed. Under the new girls hand the metal railing had bent.

"Don't you ever say that someone deserves to be assaulted", the girl hissed dangerously. "Ever. I've had it with people protecting bad men."

It took Jenna a full ten seconds to realise her new cool friend had once more stormed off. Something about what she had said felt weird. Not to mention the crazy bent railing. Running after the pale girl she found her in one of their other hideouts. 

"Um, Hela?"

"Leave me alone."

"That's... um... have someone... hurt you... like that?"

Sighing her friend slid down on the floor, gesturing for Jenna to do the same. Pushing her died blue hair out of the way she sat primly on the floor. They were quiet for a while. It was a study period so no one would miss them for a while.

"It wasn't me", Hela said finally. "It was my Mom."

"Your... oh my gosh... I'm so sorry... did you know who did it?"

"..."

"What?"

"I'm wondering how much I can tell you without melting your brain."

"Pfft, I will be fine. Spill."

"It's a bit complicated so the first thing you need to know is that I'm not human."

"Yeah... kind of got that when you bent metal with your bare hand. Are you some kind of mutant?"

"No. I'm an Asgardian."

"Wait. Like Thor? The guy with the hammer?"

Hela smirked. "He is my uncle actually. And my mom, well, is his brother. My mom is a man."

"Your uncle is an Avenger? Does that make you a princess?"

"I think so. You don't seem very bothered about the fact that my mom is a man."

"So he is transgender. Big deal."

"He is not transgender. Asgard lack an understanding of that sort of thing. If I say it is magic, will it be enough?"

"Um... sure." Okay, so maybe her brain might melt after all but this was a pretty big bomb shell. Her friend was a space princess. How awesome wasn't that. "So... he got hurt."

"That's one way to put it..." Hela looked away. Picking at her dress. "My mother... he was about my age when he was forced to sleep with another man. He became pregnant. With me. All of my siblings except for the two youngest were conceived the same way."

"You... That's..."

"So you might see why I take issue with sexual harassment and assault."

"He was forced? By whom?"

"My so-called grandfather. He treated my mother like a tool. Now, things ate different. Better. My stepfather is a great man who is making my mom happy."

"That's good. I'm sorry for what I said. It's just... Grey is like, one of the coolest guys in school. And to be friends with him is to be cool!"

"He doesn't view you as a friend. Trust me. I've seen it before. Besides, who cares what other people think? It is more important what you think about yourself."

They were once more quiet for a while when something clicked in Jenna's brain. "If your uncle is an Avenger... then you have met Black Widow! And Tony Stark!"

"Well, yeah. Natasha is teaching me self-defence and Tony arranged for me to go to school. I bet he is just glad he doesn't have to dodge the twins as much."

"You have siblings who are twins?"

"Two pairs, actually", the pale girl smiled mischievously. "You complain about having one brother. I have five. And two sisters. And my brothers stay annoying for centuries, not a handful of years." Getting to her feet she dusted her clothes, ignoring Jenna's gaping mouth.

Eight children! Who in their right mind would have eight children? And to do so by... choice... yeah. She would rather not think about that. Let's focus on something else. Like...

"Did you just say centuries?" she asked as they made their way to class.

"Sure. You mean I haven't told you I'm five hundred years old? Did you know my uncle is over fifteen hundred years old?"

The pale girl grinned widely. A weird friend for sure but one Jenna was glad to have. She would find out more if she could.

"Well princess. What do you say we go shopping after school?"

"Sure", Hela winked. "Ever seen a gold card? Tony is very generous."

* * *

Loki read the message from his oldest and put away the phone. His stomach churning. He felt bad that his daughter couldn't bring her friend over. But it was simply not an option at the moment. Yet, the though of her out in this sprawling city made him anxious. What if there was an attack? What if she got hurt? Even so, he couldn't protect her by hiding her.

"Hey", Steve said and laid an arm around his shoulders. "The girls are asleep."

"Good."

"You okay?" His husband was really perfect. Allowing himself to relax and melt into the embrace he tried to ignore his anxiety. 

"Hela is out shopping with a friend and I can't help but fear something might happen. What if there is an attack?"

"Then she will be fine, I'm sure. She is your daughter and she is being trained by none other than Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Besides, that's why we are here."

"Hmm... you know... we should make a plan for the children in case we need to go out fighting. We can not leave them on their own after all."

"That's a good point. Let's talk to the others. They might have ideas. Don't worry so much. Whatever comes, we can handle it."

"I hope so..."


	18. Chapter 18

Tapping away on his 3DS Jormungand listened with a lazy ear to the other boys in his year. While they looked to be the same age they were clearly not. On of them, Oscar, had gotten a brand new phone and was showing it off to the others. It wasn't very impressive but Jor wasn't the kind to go around parading his things. His mom had taught him early on that if he wanted his things in peace, he needed to keep them hidden. Which was why he wasn't showing off his costume made phone. The game console was different. Other kids had just one like it.

School was... difficult... not because of the classes. Heck no. His mother had been teaching him for a couple of centuries now and he was well above what was required. No, the difficult thing was being around other kids. That wasn't his siblings. He couldn't really connect with them. Their lives was so... perfect... and his... his had been Helheim up until recently. 

"Wow! That alien that invaded like two years ago is holding a speech", Oscar said. "Look, Jor! He is saying he is innocent and everything!"

"Look", Erza said. "That's Captain America and Iron Man. They are also saying he is innocent. Wickedly weird, right?"

"Not really", Jormungand only glanced at the phone. His mom and dad were holding some kind of press conference, Tony had taught him Midgardian, trying to convince the public. "They found evidence of mind control."

"...how did you know that?" Oscar demanded. "They just announced it."

"Because that", the boy said, not looking up from his game, "my dad." The word slipped out. For so long they had never told the truth among strangers. Or anyone. Besides. His dad was there. Wearing a ridiculous outfit but apparently dads were supposed be ridiculous sometimes.

"Yeah right! Hey, guys! Did you hear, Jor is an alien", Erza shouted but most just ignored him. He often spouted nonsense. "He is saying this Loki guy is his freaking dad!"

"Yeah, right", one girl said. "Like someone like that could have children."

Jormungand saw red. If there was one thing he hated, it was someone, anyone, ridiculing his mother. Who had fought so hard to keep him and his siblings safe. Who had sacrificed so much. And who was finally happy.

He held back. A lot. Knowing full well that he was strong enough to break her neck. Instead the slap only left a red mark across the girls cheek. In an icy voice he said:

"Don't you ever, _ever_ speak of my mom like that or I will kill you."

* * *

When he became principal he had this dream of being the kind of principal he had always wanted when he was a student. The kind that listened and had a good relationship with the student body. That was why he had chosen to work with a bit younger kids. Then reality had hit. Being in charge meant tons of angry parents, demanding teachers and rude children. Some of the worst student had the strictest parents. You did everything you could and was still criticised every step of the way.

Mr. Randall looked at the two children on the other side of his desk. Lisa and her parents was in one corner. Jormungand was in another. And wasn't that a mouthful. The angry mark across Lisa's cheek was still red and they were waiting in silence for Jor's parents to arrive. A knock came and his secretary poked his head in.

"Jormungand's parents are here", he said.

"Send them in." A moment later two men entered the room. One looked so much like the boy there was no doubt who the biological parent was. The other was a muscular blonde who was oddly familiar. Jor's biological father knelt down beside his son and spoke to him softly. Tone both kind and stern. The boy replied in the same soft voice.

"Are you the girl's parents?" the blonde said.

"Yes", mr. Ritcher said angrily. "And your 'son' slapped my daughter. This is what we get for allowing gay men to marry."

"Please, mr. Ritcher", Randall said. "No homophobic comments."

"I take no offence", the black-haired man said. "It is hardly the worst I've heard. I apologise for my son's action but please understand that things have been... harsh for him and his siblings for a long time. He is rather sensitive to certain topics."

"It is the principal that matters mr..."

"Rogers. Luke Rogers. This is my husband, Steve."

"Your name is... Steve Rogers?" Randall stared blankly at the man.

"Yes, sir", the blonde said and smiled. "Given to me by my Ma."

"Sensitive or not", mrs. Ritcher said. "That's no excuse for hitting a girl! I demand that he will be expelled.

"Now, now madam..." Until today Jor's record had been clean. Not a single fight. Not a rude comment to his teachers. The only thing against him was that he didn't seem to pay attention to the lessons. Only, he had straight A's in every subject. Often displaying a ridiculously high intelligence. To expel such a student...

"Have you asked what provoked him?" The apparent Steve Rogers asked. 

"Why would it matter?" Mr. Ritcher said angrily. 

"All I'm saying is that there might be two involved in this fight."

"He claimed that evil guy Loki was his dad!" Lisa said. "And then called him mom!"

Luke Rogers closed his eyes and seemed to mutter a prayer. "First Hela and now you. What brought this on, Jormungand?"

"The press conference", it was the first words the boy had uttered so all could hear. "I'm tired of hiding! I'm tired of people ridiculing and humiliating you!"

"Darling. Listen to me. You don't have to protect me. You never had to and I'm sorry if you felt like you did. I'm not angry that you told the truth. All we want is to keep you safe. But violence is not the answer."

"But..."

"I'm not finished. I'm well aware that Asgard has taught you that the only way to fight is with your fists. But that's not the way. You need to learn how to let your words work for you instead. I know you held back but one mistake and you could have killed this girl. Do you understand me? Jormungand?"

The boy had paled and was shaking, tears falling from his eyes. With a wail he threw himself into his father's arms and cried heavily. 

"Mama... Mama..." he sobbed. "I... I..."

"Shh... I'm here. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright."

Randall gaped at the pair. Gears turning and finally clicking. He gaped. Eyes flickering between the two men and he recognised them for who they were. Apparently the Ritchers had reached the same conclusion because they grabbed their daughter and flew as far away as possible from the tall man.

Luke... Loki... winced and stood easily. Despite his ten year old son in his arms. His crimes well known. And his recent pardon based on new evidence, proving him innocent. Sort off. Mitigating circumstances at least. Making the blonde...

"Captain... thank you for your service", Randall said, clearing his throat. "I see that there are... more to this than I thought. Why don't you both sit down? You all as well, mr. Ritcher. Surely you don't fear for your life with an Avenger nearby?"

Reluctantly the girl's parents returned to their seats. Eyeing the... god? warily. Their daughter was clearly very confused. 

"I was not aware you have children, mr. Loki."

"It's a bit complicated and involve things I rather not speak about in front of my son. Let's just say it is unpleasant."

"And you, Captain Rogers? Why send you?"

"You asked to see Jor's parents. I'm one of them."

"What?" Mr. Ritcher exclaimed. "What court allowed that?"

"Our marriage is Asgardian, not Midgardian", the alien said. "And not important for the matter at hand. I acknowledge that my son hurt that girl and for that I apologise. Since you know who I am I can offer healing as recompense."

"You won't lay a hand on my daughter! My wife was right, that boy needs to be expelled immediately!"

"Mr. Ritcher. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We as a school do take this incident seriously, don't think anything else. But from what I've seen there is an underlying issue of trauma and I think it would be counterproductive to punish a child acting out because of that. Normally I would say that a suspension is in order but... mr. Loki, would you object to therapy for your son? We can arrange for your son to see a psychiatrist here at the school."

"I don't know... Jormungand is four hundred years old, that is a lot to work through and the psychiatrist would have to be informed of his special circumstances."

"He is four hundred... years old..."

"Yes. The higher races among the Nine usually lives for about five thousand years. If you can find someone who can handle that I have no objections."

"No punishment?" Mrs. Ritcher screeched. "Not from the school and I assume not from _you_!"

"You don't know our circumstances, lady Ritcher. We come from a Realm where violence is a common occurrence. Both my brother and I was practically raised with weapons in hand. I was in my first battle when I was Jor's age, alongside Thor and his friends. After the birth of my daughter I chose a less dangerous approach to be able to protect my children. Jormungand held back. So no. I won't punish him just for the sake of punishment."

"A daughter and a son", Randall mused. "Do you have more children?"

"I have eight, actually. The two youngest are barely six months old."

"Which proves that even Loki can have children", Captain America (!) said. "Since your daughter claimed he didn't. Speaking as his husband, I have never seen someone so devoted to his children as Loki. It is my greatest joy to be allowed to love him and be with him."

Randall wasn't a vindictive man. But he couldn't deny it was with some satisfaction he watched the Ritcher couple look like they eaten a lemon. Then Lisa sealed the whole.

"Fucking faggots", she said. "Disgusting, fucking faggots!"

Suddenly Jormungand's reaction didn't seem so extreme anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki put the bib on Eisa while Steve did the same to Eimirya. The girls were growing rapidly and was already munching on solid food. Soft, solid food. In addition to him breastfeeding of course. He was nervous and felt rather anxious. Demands had been made that he prove himself to be relatively harmless. Whatever that meant. Unfortunately, the best way to prove this was by introducing his children. Who had certainly contributed to the whole thing by telling their classmates who then told their parents. Not to mention the parents of that girl in Jormungand's school. A film crew was on their way to sort of make a feature on him. On top of that, Hela was bringing home a friend and so was Sleipnir. Stark would be with the crew the whole time but Loki was still nervous.

"You got this", his husband said reassuringly. "I will be with you all the way."

"Of course."

The elevator doors plinged and a group of people spilled out. Carrying cameras and sound rigs. A woman in front held a microphone. Pressing past them Stark jogged towards the couple.

"Just thought I warn you", he murmured. "They decided to do this live. Fury gave them the go-ahead."

"Lovely", the god growled and heated the food slightly. Giving a bowl to each of his twin daughters. Moments later his other children spilled inside. Narfi and Vali was making a ruckus as usual while Jor had his face in a book. He wasn't allowed his games for a week, a small concession on their side for his actions. Hela was talking loudly to a girl seemingly her age who were chewing gum obsessively. Sleipnir had brought home his first friend, a shy boy that so far only talked with Nir. Then there were Fenris who took one look at the strangers as Natasha dropped him off before he began crying.

It was in one word, chaos. Total and complete chaos. Well, he wasn't the god of chaos for nothing. In quick order he sent the twin boys to clean up - how could they get muddy in the middle of New York? - soothed his youngest son and gave the two oldest a few simple chores. Much to his oldest daughter's protests. Steve took Sleipnir and his friend to a calm corner, allowing them to play quietly.

Just when he thought everything had calmed down Hela was pelted with macaroni by her younger sisters. Making her shriek.

"Mooom! Look what they did!" And the circus began anew. Thank the Norns for Steve. The soldier sorted out the girls and managed the boys. Allowing Loki to calm down. He had forgotten about the film crew when the woman stuck a mic under his nose.

"Are all of them your children?" she asked.

"No, not all of them. Two of them are playmates to my children."

"Is it always this... crazy?"

"I have eight children, two of whom are still babies and one toddler. It could honestly be worse."

"You have been on Earth for two years. Some might wonder where you found a mother for your youngest children."

"You didn't hear my oldest calling me 'mom' just now?"

"Well..."

"I'm a man, yes. But not human. I gave birth to all of my children."

"Oh... then I guess the question is where you found the father."

Feeling fed up with the scrutiny Loki walked over to his husband, kissed him and glared at the camera. From the crew's shocked expressions, they got the message.

* * *

No had bothered to tell her there would be ten children around while they filmed. Linda tried to navigate the constant chaos of siblings fighting, shocking revelations and loud noises. When one boy left she zeroed in on the kid in the corner. He was quietly playing with a plastic horse, making noises to himself. Looking to be around seven years old he shared the same looks as the rest of the bunch.

"Hey there", the reporter said cheerfully. She hated going live. There was no do-over. Only an annoying voice in her ear trying to direct her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sleipnir", said the boy. Eyeing them with that odd caution she had caught in the other children as well. Like he couldn't trust adults.

"Good meeting you Sleipnir. Mind telling me how old you are?"

"About three hundred."

"Three hundred?"

"Years. Are you going to hurt Mama?" The question took her off guard.

"No... we don't want to hurt him. Have he been hurt before?"

"By bad men. He is happy now. Will you make him sad? I won't like you if you make Mama sad."

Linda was lost for words. The things this little boy were implying couldn't possibly be true could they? Not about the Destroyer of New York. Green eyes looked into her own. Eyes too old for a child that young. Well... she assumed he was young.

"When you say bad men... what do you mean?"

"Bad men put us in Mama. All except Papa. Papa is a good Papa. He loves Mama and makes Mama smile. Mama loves us but he was hurt. Alone. Only uncle Thor cared..."

"I... that..."

"Are you quite done with cornering my son?" Spinning Linda came to face with Loki. Who didn't seem angry with her. Just tired. And sad. "I rather you didn't force him to talk about those things."

"Mama!" The boy flew to his feet and tackled the alien god in a hug. "Mama, don't be sad! Please don't be sad!"

"I'm alright, darling", the tall man lifted his son into his arms with ease. Gently rubbing away a stray tear. "Mama is happy, I promise. It takes more than this to knock me down. Got it."

"Mmm", Sleipnir hid his face against Loki's shoulder. "Mama... Papa..."

"We are here my love. Everything will be well. It might take time and sometimes it will hurt. But all will be well." Kissing his son's hair the god walked back to the rest of his family. Allowing his children to swarm him. Hugging them and reassuring them. Through it all Captain America was there as well. Smiling softly and holding the babies while sitting. When the older twins started climb on him he told them to be careful but otherwise didn't seem to mind. The picture they painted was of a family that had been broken over and over. A family that was still healing. What she didn't see was evil.

Turning to Stark she mumbled: "Do you know the story here?"

"I do actually. But I won't say anything if you intend to use it against him."

"I'm not. I want to understand. To help. If that makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense, actually. Let's change locations, yeah?"

* * *

"I just realised something!" Clint said, looking up from his food. "Steve had never watched porn."

"What have that got to do with anything?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, think about it. There were no porn back in the forties. Well, at least not the kind we have today. So, when he has sex, he has no biases or expectations caused by porn. He lack all these weird ideas of what sex is supposed to be like."

"You don't think he was affected by ideas surrounding sex? They were just different, Clint. Not non-existent."

"Come on Nat, surely you can recognize the impact? Take oral sex. How many girls, and guys, think that giving a blowjob is basically fucking the mouth? Heck, when I first met Laura I thought going down on a woman was fucking her with my tongue. Steve doesn't have those notions."

"True", Natasha nodded. "His view of sex is likely less rough than porn might make people believe. Not that I think he would be rough anyway."

"Not consciously. But it can mess with your head."

"It certainly messed with Loki's. And mine. At least I had good experiences as well and wasn't constantly mocked or berated."

"Yep. I'm just happy things are calming down considerably. The magic of kids I guess."

"It made him human. A victim instead of the bogeyman. I only hope this won't put him or his children in danger."

"...you really like being an aunt..."

"When that is the closest I can get, I take it."

"Of course."

"Salt?" Bruce asked, holding out the salt shaker. He really wished Hulk didn't steal all his presence...


	20. Chapter 20

The once bustling streets of Asgard was nearly empty. Houses were boarded up and abandoned. Of the few in sight most were warriors. Frey and Freya walked through the ghost town, heading for the palace. During the last year both rulers had seen their realms filling with Aesir and their own people returning from the golden realm. With them they brought stories. One story in particular. And it was worrisome. Both brother and sister had always had a soft spot for the youngest prince of Asgard. At times pitying him. If what they had heard were true... then they should have stepped in centuries ago.

There were more people about at the palace. Servants, guards and craftsmen. Those who worked and lived for the royal family. They were recognised of course but as usual, few showed them proper respect. 

"Lord Frey, Lady Freya", Hogun the grim greeted. Bring Vanir himself the warrior was proud of his queen, even while serving Odin.

"Good to see you, Hogun", Freya replied. "I'm a bit disappointed I have not seen you in my halls for so long. Tell me, are the rumours true? Did the All-Father whore out his own son, allowed him to become with child and then used those same children as collateral."

"It is a bit more complicated than that."

"Words, Hogun. We will need words."

"Yes. Which is why I need you two to come with me." The quiet man led them through the corridors until they reached a set of doors. On each door were a silvery snake with green eyes. After a moment the snakes moved and the doors opened.

"You don't know magic", Frey noted.

"I do not. These are the chambers of Loki. He had spelled them so that no one who wished him and those close to him harm could enter. The magic is still intact and these rooms are shielded."

"He doesn't know you are using his rooms, does he", the ruler of Alfheim said dryly. 

"He doesn't", a woman's voice came. Sif had stood from a low table and bowed deeply. "But we wouldn't be able to get inside of we wanted to hurt him."

"Not wanting to hurt someone and caring if they are hurt is not the same thing", Freya said. "I know for a fact that all of you have cared little for Loki's wellbeing in the past."

"We didn't know..." Fandral began. 

"No? You didn't know about Svadilfari? You didn't ridicule him along all the rest? Spare me your excuses."

"There are other things we need to know", Frey interrupted before it could turn into an ugly fight. "There are many rumours and we need to know the truth about them before going to Odin. Did Loki give birth to all his children?"

"According to Thor he did", Volstagg said. "Apparently the lad was forced into temporary bonds and his children were the unexpected outcome."

"Temporary bonds... a disgusting arrangement", Freya shuddered. "They tried that with me, you know. Or rather, Odin did. Lucky for me and unfortunately for poor Loki, the higher ranking participant has to be underage."

"... they _have_ to be?" Sif said.

"They do", Frey nodded. "Which is why all the higher realms except Asgard has outlawed the practice. If it is discovered you engage in a non-consensual with a minor on any other realm, you will face consequences. Even if your 'partner' is Asgardian. Of course, rape of an adult is also very grave but even more so with a child."

"Loki's youngest son was conceived after he became of age", Hogun said softly. "He has only conceived outside of a bond once. Odin broke his own law."

"He did more than that", Freya said. "He has broken very ancient laws with his actions. Some of which I don't think even our cousin is aware of."

"What kind of laws?" Fandral asked.

"The kind that govern the obligations of a parent towards a child. Especially if the child in question is adopted. One of the oldest law in the Nine states specifically that a parent are not allowed to use their adopted child as a tool. To protect them against exactly the kind of abuse Odin has forced on poor Loki. We didn't interfere before because we were unaware he was adopted. Had we known, we would have stepped in after he got pregnant with Sleipnir."

"Where is he? We have heard hundreds of rumours but nothing conclusive", Frey added.

"He is on Midgard", Volstagg said. "The All-Father made him enter a bond with a mortal as a condition for having his children brought to him. Last we heard he willingly married this same mortal and has given birth to twin girls."

"The mortal claimed not only his own children but those of Loki as well", Sif said. "That's what the queen told us."

"That means he is at last in good hands", Freya said. "Good. Very good in fact. Do you know where on Midgard he resides? I think we need to speak to him and his mortal directly before confronting Odin."

"Why do you want to confront him anyway?" Fandral asked. 

"Have you not noticed that Asgard has lost its population? Almost everyone has left, living either on Vanaheim or my brother's realm. It is in our interest to sort this out."

* * *

Hela had become the talk of the school. A lesser friend would probably resent her but Jenna didn't want to be that kind of person. It wasn't her friend's fault that she had famous parents. Which was really the hot topic. That live thing had exploded on social media. Some were calling it all a lie while others used it to raise awareness to sexual violence. The girl's mom-dad openly supported the latter cause.

Currently they were in chemistry class. Pairing up with Hela meant Jenna was working with the most intelligent person in the whole school. Though... all her siblings and her mom-dad was like super intelligent. So, no surprise there. Unfortunately they were sitting behind Bart and Joey who had the mental maturity of five year olds. No matter what they had to monkey around. Even now when the class had burners out and were doing experiments. Their teacher was yelling at the guys constantly while all the other guys were egging them on. Jenna tried to ignore them.

"So you are not really goth?" she asked her friend.

"I don't even know what that is", Hela said while adding the chemical carefully.

"It is a lifestyle and fashion choice. If you are not goth though... what's with the dress and the boots?"

"What's with them? The boots are standard for Asgard and my dress is just that. A dress."

"Wow, Asgard has weird fashion. There is nothing wrong with your dress but it is very black you know."

"So? I'm wearing mom's colours until I become old enough to choose my own. As for Asgardian fashion... it is a warrior culture. Mom used to spend more time in armour than out of it."

"You mom's colour is black?"

"Black, green and gold. Uncle Thor's is red, blue and silver. Before you ask, there is green and gold on my dress. Just not a lot of it. Mom's clothes are more prominently green."

"Cool. When can you pick out your own colours?"

"When I become of age, in like five hund..."

There were a large _Bang!_ and the fire alarm started going off. Bart's and Joey's mixture had caught on fire while they were not looking. In their panic they had knocked the burner down. Now fire was spreading quickly across the table in large, licking flames. Everyone scrambled towards the door but some idiot had decided to block it with chairs. The fire was starting to block the access to the windows. Terrified Jenna looked for her friend. That's when she saw the green light around Hela's hands. Instantly the flames froze. Not simply stopped moving. They were literally frozen inside ice. Ice that didn't melt. With a hand wave the girl shrunk the frozen flames and seemed to... pocket them somehow. Then she turned to the class clustered at the door. In a few strides she reached them and kicked the chairs out of the way. 

The way they broke shouldn't have been possible. Not with how little force it looked like she was using. Wood shattered and metal bent from her lazy kick. Clearing the door. Then the door wouldn't open. It had been locked and require a key to be unlocked - which, major fire hazard! - she kicked that down as well. Again with the same ease. On the other side several teachers stood alongside the janitor who held a crowbar. They gaped at Hela as she stepped over the door and swept her hair.

"I broke it", she said. That was all.

Jenna hurried after her. Her friend wasn't just a super awesome space princess. She was also a mega awesome magic girl and like, a goddess. Yeah, that was it. Her friend was a freaking goddess and that was frankly sooooo cool.

"Wanna head to the mall? After the fire school will close down for a couple of days", she said.

"Sure", the super awesome space princess goddess said. "The longer I can go before having to deal with my seven siblings the better. Eisa and Eimirya have started teething, making them feverish and they cry constantly. Besides, I apparently need more clothes. And shoes."

"Leave that to me, babes! You will look awesome!"

Mega super awesome space princess goddess. Heck yeah!


	21. Chapter 21

With all the children it was a rare opportunity for them to have some time alone. This early afternoon though, they had nabbed some much needed alone time. While the older children were in school, or preschool in Fenris case, Thor had begged for a chance to babysit his youngest nieces. Apparently he had done so on occasion when Jor and Hela were still very young. Both Steve and Loki had been a bit relieved to get a break. Loving your children didn't mean you didn't get tired by caring for them.

And as any parents with sudden child free time they knew exactly how to spend their time.

The pale expanse of skin shivered underneath his fingers. His touch was as always very gentle. Steve knew that despite everything the trauma his husband had experienced was still lurking just underneath and could rear its ugly head if he wasn't careful. Bending down he kissed the Trickster, lapping at his lips and dipping inside that sweet heat. Loki threaded his fingers through the blonde hair in response, moaning. 

"I want you, Steve", he murmured. "Enter me."

"Sure thing doll, let me get a condom." While it would have been useful to know about this contraption before it was the god becoming pregnant that ultimately saved him. Now... now it helped prevent any further pregnancies until they felt they wanted more children. If they ever did. Loki was quite fascinated with the "glove" as he called it. Using his magic he retrieved one of the condoms from their drawer. He then made quite the show of putting it on Steve, smirking in satisfaction when it snapped into place.

"Now you are ready", he purred and pounced, making them roll. Scooting up and placing some pillows behind his back the soldier gestured for his husband to take what he wanted. It was a simple way of reassuring the god while having sex. By letting him being in control. Loki didn't waste any time. He glued their lips together, straddled Steve and sat down, allowing his heat to swallow the hard lenght. Once he had learnt more about pleasurable sex the Trickster preferred to use magic to hurry things along rather than doing things manually. Except when he was in the mood for more old fashioned methods. 

They climaxed loudly, letting go since they didn't have to mind anyone else. Pulling his love into a hug Steve just held him.

"I really love you", he said. "I really, really love you."

Loki nuzzled him and sighed happily. Resting his head against the soldiers shoulder. Eyelids drooping. Mumbling he said as he drifted off: "I love you too." Moments later he was out like a light.

* * *

"Hela, I want to talk with you", Loki said to his oldest daughter. She sighed but sat down beside him. "This will probably making you uncomfortable but it is a conversation we need to have." The girl gave him a flat look.

"Are you pregnant again?"

Momentarily startled the Trickster then chuckled while shaking his head. "No. No, I'm not pregnant. The topics are related though. I know you have been more aware of my situation than any child ever should have to be. If there was anything I could do to change that I would. But I can't. What I can do is prepare you for your own future."

"Oh Norns..." his daughter hid her face in embarrassment. "Yes, mom, this is very uncomfortable."

"I know", he smiled slightly before it faded. "But I only wish to protect you. For a very long time I associated sex with pain and humiliation. That was all I knew and no one cared enough to show me differently. Hela, darling, sex should never, ever hurt. If it does, something is _wrong_. Never accept pain as normal. Most importantly, never let anyone force you to have sex. If that ever happens..."

"I will tell you. Or Dad. You are not Odin, Mom. Or grandma. Dad is not any of the men that hurt you."

"As long as you know that you can tell me _anything._ I will never punish you for being honest."

"Mom... you like, never punish us. Sure having to sit in our rooms till dinner or no electronics when we go too far. But that's nothing. You don't even ground us."

"That's because I trust you all to be intelligent enough to understand when I tell you something."

Hela shifted and then hugged him. Loki returned the hug, holding his daughter and kissed her head. She would grow into a formidable woman, of that he had no doubt. He couldn't be prouder.

* * *

Tony stared at the frozen flames sitting inside the glass case. He was trying to decide if they were fascinating or terrifying. Because they were real flames. Real fire. Encased in ice. That didn't melt. Not to mention that Hela had just walked up to him and pulled them from thin air. Because of course she had pocket dimensions. Like mother like daughter and all that. Oh, he had known Loki was teaching his kids magic but seeing it was way different. Her energy even had the same colour.

Deciding it wasn't worth it he went back to fiddling with his suit. This long stretch of silence made him nervous. Especially now when everyone knew Loki was not only still on Earth but he was also free. So far he had made some really decent improvements thanks to the resident gods. Ironically the two who had helped him the most, unintentionally, was Narfi and Vali. The two boys just refused to stay out of the workshop so he had put them to work. Nothing dangerous or strenuous mind. He simply made them fetch tools and materials. Considering they had each received a dagger on their birthday, from their mother, he wasn't too worried about letting them handle sharp tools. They were surprisingly mindful. And observant. Creative. 

Being around a couple of super intelligent kids who could brainstorm ideas that was actually doable was... helpful. It gave him new insights and some of the ideas they had given him had been tremendous help. When they didn't get bored and started playing with the bots because that only caused chaos.

His eyes wandered back to the frozen flames again. Asgard was full of idiots he decided. That green eyed bunch was geniuses, all of them. Their mom, Loki, even more so. Yet the Trickster had been ridiculed and used in worst way possible. 

Tony was 100% for democracy but he figured that if Earth ever had an overlord, they could do way worse than the god of mischief. 

* * *

When the metal men attacked Jormungand was out with his friends. Who by now knew who he was and more importantly, who his parents were. They were kind of superficial about it but after a quite lonely childhood so far he liked being centre of attention. The good kind. An alarm had gone off and people started running for cover as the robots started shooting. Being children several adults tried to shuffle him and the others inside a building. Before they could reach it though one robot blasted the entrence. Leaving them stranded.

Annoyed Jor stopped the next blast with an energy shield. The whole street was turning into a war zone. He did _not_ like that. Ignoring the adults the boy called on his magic, channelling his ability to shapeshift and turned into a giant snake. Using his coils he protected the humans from blasts and debris while snapping the robots with his powerful jaw. In the distance he saw two flecks coming closer. His spilt tongue tasting lightning in the air.

"Holy crap!" Tony exclaimed. "That's one giant snake!"

"Don't attack it", uncle Thor said. "That's Jormungand. I recognise his energy."

"That's Jor?! You sure got big kiddo." Both men startled when the snake flew forward but the boy turned reptile only snatched the robot that had been about to attack them from behind. Jormungand couldn't talk in this form, so he did what he could to show what he was doing. Moments later his dad, Natasha and Clint jumped through a portal. Steve took one look at the snake and said:

"If you get hurt, son, your mom will be sad. You got that Jor? Be careful and let us do the fighting."

The snake felt something similar to shock. His dad had actually recognised him and instead of berating him for fighting, he only cautioned him. Doing as he was told Jormungand kept protecting the mortals while almost all of the Avengers fought the robots off. Afterwards his mom did berate him somewhat, but Jor figured it was out of love and worry. Because he was then praised and told how proud his mom was of him.

"You did well", his dad said. "You did well."


	22. Chapter 22

They didn't use the Bifrost to reach Midgard just like they hadn't used it to reach Asgard. Instead they zeroed in on Loki's energy and folded space. With the Trickster's nature it was more natural to arrive from a distance. Walking the last stretch. The city couldn't have been more different from what she remembered in the past. Humans had come a long way. Still, Freya stood out less than her brother. No one looked twice at a woman in a flowery dress, there were others in similar attire. Frey on the other hand stood out like a sore thumb in his tunic and leather breaches. At least he didn't wear a cape like the Aesir was wont to do.

"Here?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

"The place is heavily warded with seidr", her brother insisted. "Who else on Midgard would be able to accomplish something like that? Thor?"

"Fine. But if you are mistaken..."

"I'm not." Inside were several doors and a long corridor. A young woman sat at a desk. With his magic Frey charmed her to tell them where they needed to go. She slipped them some kind of card, telling them to hold it visible. A small metal box took them up in the tower. When they stepped out a group of mortals were waiting for them, weapons at hand.

"Alright, how did you trick the receptionist?" a fairly short man said while aiming a glowing gauntlet at them. Before the twin rulers could explain a familiar voice called out in surprise.

"Frey? Freya?" And there he was. Loki looked healthier than Freya had ever seen him. He was carrying two small girls with striped hair.

"You know this guys?"

"They are the twin rulers of Vanaheim and Alfheim. My mother's cousins. Freya is the goddess of love and fertility. Frey is the god of summer, light, abundance and healing."

"...That's a lot of titles..."

"Did you not know Loki have even more titles, mortal?" Frey laughed.

"My name is Tony Stark, Sparkle. What are you doing here? Because I take serious issue with you Vikings."

"We need to talk with Loki. It is very important."

"Not without me", a tall blonde said. "He has been hurt enough and I won't stand for it."

"Be at ease, Husband", the Trickster said. "If anyone is capable of challenging Odin it is these two. In fact, they've done so in the past."

Husband. The god of mischief called this man husband. Reaching out with her magic Freya touch the bond lightly. To her amazement it was bright and warm. Rarely had the goddess seen love so pure, a bond so true. This reassured her immensely. 

"Loki is speaking truly. We have no ill will towards him or his children. Or his mate", she said. "The things we have to say concerns him and has to do with the ancient laws of the Nine."

"The ancient laws... you mean laws laid down by the Norns."

"I do. Your... father... has broken several of them. All in regards to you. So far he has been protected by your ignorance and the ignorance of others. Not even Frigga is aware of all the laws."

"But you do?" a red-haired woman said in a sceptical tone.

"Like Odin we are primary rulers", Frey said. "It is our duty to know those laws. Our dear cousin has always been forced into the role of secondary ruler, making her subservient to her king and husband. Which doesn't excuse her failure to protect you, Loki. She knew you were adopted and still let Odin take advantage of you."

The dark prince frowned and made his husband take the two babies. "What has me being adopted have to do with this?"

"According to those ancient laws it is forbidden to use an adopted child for your own gain. In some regards that means an adopted child is more protected than a child of blood", the goddess explained. "The blood bond is supposed to serve as that protection."

"Had we known you were adopted during the incident with Svadilfari we would have able to remove you from Asgard without risking war", her brother added. "If we had known you were the mother of all your children we might have been willing to risk war even without knowing."

"He had no right..." the god of mischief sank down on a sofa, looking faint. "He never had the right to use me... what does this mean for me now?"

"By those laws you are now the rightful ruler of Asgard. Odin and anyone who shares his blood is not eligible. Not even Thor."

"Father also broke Asgard's own laws by using you after came of age", Thor said suddenly, leaning against a door frame. "Mother told me. I have waited for a good time to bring it up. It is not allowed to force a bond on someone who is of age. Not even a temporary one. And Father has done so twice."

"Me? Ruler of Asgard? You saw how well that went last time. Besides, there is no way the people would accept me on the throne!" Loki was paler than usual but held his composure well.

"There isn't much left of Asgard", Frey mused. "Almost all of the citizens have left for Alfheim or Vanaheim. I should mention that I have arrested any man who claimed to have slept with you."

"As have I. That _cur_ Lindren is awaiting execution after he started to brag about 'being your first' despite knowing rape of a child is punished by death on Vanaheim. No matter how long ago it was."

"Oh... I... I..." tears started spilling down the pale cheeks. "I never thought..."

"You never thought any of them would face consequences", the blond human said. He mentioned for Thor to take his nieces and engulfed his husband in a hug. "You are not alone, Loki. All of the Avengers are on your side and now these two are as well. Whatever comes come."

The Trickster broke down and sobbed as he cried, making the Thunderer leave with the babies - probably to avoid upsetting them - and allowed himself to be soothed. Freya could understand the frustration and pain of being humiliated. She herself had faced constant mocking after her ill-fated trip to Svartalfheim and Nidavellir. Fingering Brisingamen the goddess thought of the four dwarves who had demanded she would sleep with each of them if she wanted the necklace. In the humans' stories she spent one night with each of them and consequently had four children from each. The truth was that she agreed to a temporary bond with each. One month for each dwarf. Being a goddess of fertility, she did have four children in succession and it took centuries for her to live it down.

But at least she had been an adult who entered the bonds by her own free will and was able to negotiate the terms. She had already been the ruler of Folkvagnar then and soon after became the ruler of the whole of Vanaheim. Her four children went on to become brilliant young men and women who she was very proud of. She had plenty more children, fertility goddess and all that. But only those four had been born from a bond.

"I'm sorry, Loki", Frey said. "But we need to make plans and you are still the best strategist in all the Nine. We can provide you with knowledge and advice but if we want to succeed we will need you."

"Need me for what?" Loki asked.

"Remove Odin from Asgard's throne. Once news of his actions reach Jotunheim and Muspellheim the Frost and Fire giants will join forces and go to war."

"Why? I was abandoned by them, killed their king and tried to destroy their realm."

"Jotun doesn't abandon their young, Loki. Not even runts. Laufey was no better than Odin, breaking his own laws. Jotunheim view you as a liberator, not a criminal. You are one of them and they wouldn't hesitate in getting revenge in your name. If they attack Asgard..."

"Chaos will erupt, potentially causing Ragnarok", the god of mischief concluded. Taking a deep breath he dried his tears. Not that he left his husband's embrace. "Very well. Tell me _everything_."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Helblindi demanded of his spy. 

"Completely, my prince. Loki of Asgard is your missing brother who was thought to have perished during the war", the runt said. "I also have accounts that prove the young prince was not willingly giving himself to men and that his children came from his womb."

"Thank you, Cthalack. Return to Vanaheim. Most Aesir seems to have gathered there." The runt scurried away. The prince of Jotunheim turned to his brother. Byleistr scowled angrily.

"Odin has a lot to answer for", he said darkly. "Tell our troops to prepare for war. Contact our fiery brethren and tell them it is time."

"We can't win a war, Byl."

"We don't have to. We only need to make it look like we are going to war. Enough preassure and even the All-Father can't escape judgement. If our baby brother is anything like our father Farbauti he is a force to be reckoned with."

"And if he is like our mother? Like Laufey?"

"Then the Nine will fall. But his fame as a mastermind has to come from somewhere. Now, contact Muspellheim."

Helblindi nodded and left. He didn't want the Nine to fall but some things were unforgivable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of at one point fairly soon writing and posting an original story of mine named "The last call of the lost". My question to you guys is if you think you would be interested in reading it. Let me know ☺


	23. Chapter 23

Frigga was not prepared for the sudden visit of her cousins. They had always been rather unpredictable and tended to appear wherever they felt like. Now they had popped out into her weaving room. Jumping the queen of Asgard glared at them. 

"Can you two never visit normally?" she demanded.

"Normal for whom?" Frey said, grinning. "This is normal for us, isn't it?"

"What do you want?"

"Answers. You knew Loki was adopted and you still didn't take action when you knew he was being abused. More importantly, you claimed him as your son and still did nothing."

"I for one can't understand how you failed to realise something was going on", Freya said, twirling her blonde hair. "He had child after child and you never asked where they came from. Not even after knowing he could give birth."

"That's... I'm aware that I turned a blind eye to the matter of his children but can't you understand my position? My baby boy shows up out of nowhere with a small babe in his arms. Not once but several times. And not a woman in sight! What was I supposed to do?"

"Be... a mother?" the ruler of Alfheim looked unimpressed and picked at his nails. "And a grandmother. You had a choice, Frigga. Yet you decided you didn't and abandoned your child. Are you aware that your people have fled Asgard?"

"The law..."

"What about it?" the goddess of love and fertility said. "Is the law more important than the safety of your own child? We know Odin is manipulative and conniving but if you truly loved your son, you would have noticed something was wrong."

"Speaking of the law", Frey said. "The All-Father has broken several of them. Laws that were laid down by the Norns themselves I might add. Laws Odin know. And by breaking them he has doomed the Nine to destruction."

And just like that, they were gone. Heart pounding the queen felt faint. Almost sick. What laws had her husband broken that could have such devastating effect? Was the people really gone? Why had no one noticed? Turning to her weave Frigga realised it had been a long time since it had shown her the future. There could only be two reasons. One was that the Norns had withdrawn their blessings. The second was that there was no future to see. She couldn't imagine the first, meaning it was the second. Rushing to her feet she ran towards the archives. 

* * *

Maybe it was a bit cruel, doing that to his own mother but Loki knew it was the best option. It was true that she had done a bare minimum when it came to him and his children. While he hoped it was because she herself had been locked in the expectations of marriage. She had taught him magic when he was young. In fact, before he became a mother himself she had treated him like her favourite. Almost as if to counter Odin's favouritism of Thor. Or apparent favouritism. As a parent himself he could see through the empty affections given to his brother. Yes, the Thunderer had been favoured but that wasn't the same as being loved. There had always been a warning in the favour. Saying "Don't cross this line". When he did on Jotunheim he was banished.

For all pain Loki had caused in his stressed state he had actually grieved for his brother. Only the fear had been stronger. The quiet voice whispering in his ear. What would Thor do if he found out that his younger brother was the very creature he had sworn to kill. More importantly, what would he do to the half-Jotun dwelling in their midst. Now he knew better. His brother had been livid to learn that Odin had not only kept Loki's parentage a secret, he had also been upset that his father never stopped him from expressing such vitriol. Knowingly enforcing those ideas.

The Trickster teleported out of the palace on to the empty streets. They were deserted. Houses was starting to show signs of disrepair. Almost as if the magic of Asgard itself was failing. What if the Golden Realm was truly dying? Its people had fled. The king had broken several laws and its queen had lost her prophetic ability. Could he save it? He, the god of mischief. Maybe. If he could convince the Aesir that he was worthy to be their king.

* * *

Miss Caramel watched over her class as they doodled. She was a strong believer in unrestrained creativity. So once a week her students were allowed to paint, draw or glue a picture. Then they would get in front of the class and talk about it. While most of them were having soft conversations one boy were focusing in quiet. Sleipnir was often like that. Reluctant to draw attention to himself. He did have a few playmates but she wasn't sure he had any friends.

"Alright everyone", she said. "Time for presentations. Who wants to go first?"

A chorus of "Me! Me!" followed and she started to let them go up and talk about their art. For the most part it made little sense but she was working with seven year olds. Then came Sleipnir's turn. The boy wasn't shy so he walked up to the front.

"This is my family", he said and showed a drawing full of people. It was actually really well made. Each person was distinct and the details was impressive, especially for a child. "I have many siblings. Hela and Jormungand is older than me. Narfi and Vali are twins and together with Fenris they are my younger brothers. Until recently it was just us and Mama. Mama had been hurt a lot by evil men but never stopped loving us. Then Mama met Papa. Papa has a lot of friends and together they protect Midgard against bad people. Tony, Natasha, Bruce and Clint. They became our aunt and uncles. I already had one uncle, Thor."

Throughout the boy pointed to each person in turn. It was easy to see who were meant to be his siblings but the one he called mom was definitely a man. Miss Caramel wasn't sure what to think about that. She didn't stop her student as he continued. He rarely spoke of himself and was usually quick with his presentation. This was a good thing for him.

"When Mama met Papa he became happy. So happy that Mama became pregnant and then got married to Papa. So now I have two baby sisters as well. My family is very big and a bit unusual but I love them all very much. Except for my grandmother and grandfather. They made Mama sad and wasn't very kind to us. Midgard is a good realm but I sometimes miss Asgard a bit. Not much but a bit."

"Thank you, Sleipnir!" Miss Caramel said and encouraged the others to applaud. After the school day ended she went to talk to Mrs. Brown, the head teacher. A slightly older woman who genuinely liked children. 

"Susan", she said enthusiastically. "How was today?"

"They were all very good. There is something I need to ask you. What do you know of the home situation of Sleipnir?"

"Oh... yes... his family is a bit complicated. Apparently his grandfather was very abusive towards the boy's mother. Causing a lot of pain. I haven't bothered with the details."

"He kept using the words Midgard and Asgard. He is not one of _those_ children, is he? You know, one of _Loki's._ "

"And if he was?"

"Oh, that's horrible! Poor boy! No wonder he is so quiet. Evil men indeed. I can't imagine living in that kind of environment. Do you think we should arrange for him to see the school psychiatrist?"

"He doesn't have a dysfunction, miss Caramel. I'm sure his family are dealing with it. He is not causing any trouble after all."

But causing trouble and needing help wasn't the same thing. With so much trauma... Maybe she could reach out to the parents. Except that these parents were... different... if she kept her eyes on Sleipnir for a bit longer. Perhaps help him connect with his peers. Yes. That was a good plan.


	24. Chapter 24

For a camp is was big. Men, women and children cramped together caused chaos. And there were still more of them. Some of them had lived with a Vanir lord who had recently been executed. Ada sat beside her husband. Both were elderly and would normally not have bothered with leaving Asgard. Yet they had done so for the children. While they had never been blessed with children of their own they had nephews and nieces. And grand nephews and grand nieces. Not many. Aesir rarely had more than one or two children. If at all. Gerder, her husband, had been less willing to leave the golden realm. He had been in the last war and didn't have much sympathy for the second prince of Asgard. After the Vanir lord had been arrested he had become even more gruff.

As Ada clicked her knitting needles together she became aware of two young boys looking at her. She startled. Until five hundred years prior she had been a servant in the royal nursery. These two boys looked exactly like Prince Loki when he was a child. Hmm... almost... their features were a bit different but not their colouring. Even the emerald green eyes were the same. She had not known any other had eyes like that. The boys were watching her knit with interest. Since they didn't bother her the old woman allowed them to watch. But then a third boy joined them. Noticeable younger but the colouring were the same as the other two.

The small boy reached out for her yarn and she moved it out of his way. He glared at her and she chuckled. That expression was one she had seen often on the youngest prince. Which made her wonder, why did the four of them look so much like Loki. Wait... _four_? There were indeed yet another child. More timid and older than the twins. Another child that looked a lot like the prince. This one turned and called.

"Jor!"

"What?" A fifth child, again with black hair and emerald eyes, joined what she now could only assume was his brothers. "So she is knitting. Big deal."

"What is knitting?" one of the twins asked as the youngest boy once more reached for the yarn. This time Gerder grabbed his arm.

"Haven't your parents taught you to behave, boy!" he growled, making the boy whine in fright.

"Let him go!" the oldest, Jor, snapped. "He is not even four years old!" When her husband didn't let go Ada saw to her astonishment how green light flickered around the small boys hands and Gerder was sent flying. Not farm but with some force nonetheless. 

"Fen!" the second oldest exclaimed.

"No!" the baby boy cried. "Bad man!"

Putting down her knitting Ada helped her husband back to his feet. They had drawn a bit of an audience by now. No one among the on-lookers seemed very impressed by the old man's actions. And no wonder. Everyone leaving had mostly been in response to Odin's treatment of his own son - adopted or not. Seeing an older man be rough with a young child wasn't something appreciated. 

"You were not supposed to wander away", came a sixth voice. A girl's. It was when the old woman saw the girl that it clicked who these children were. Like her brothers the girl had black hair and emerald eyes but unlike them she was old enough to wear formal clothing. Including the colouring of her parents. The black leather dress with green and gold accents gave her parentage away easily. And considering that the boys obviously was related to her, there was only one explaination. 

"You are Hela..." Ada said in a shaking voice. "The daughter of prince Loki."

"The correct address is 'princess' or 'your highness' but I suppose I can't expect much from a people who could stand by while one of their princes were brutalized", Hela said, flicking her hair. "Why is Fenris crying?"

"That old man grabbed him and growled at him", one of the twins said. One of the twins... meaning... either Vali or Narfi... and if the youngest were Fenris, that made the more timid boy Sleipnir. Somehow Ada had never considered just how young they all were. Hela was about the same age Loki had been the last time the old woman had seen him.

In the crowd more than one started to look sick. Never before had they truly been confronted with the reality of their prince. Even Gerder who had been rather cold about the matter looked ill as he studied the children. Realising with sudden certainty the true impact of Odin's actions. If it had been one of their nieces who had been forced into the bed of a man, at five centuries, it would have been horrible. Or one of their nephews for that matter. This. These children. They were the result of the All-Father forcing his adopted son to sleep with other men. With Svadilfari everyone had known and Sleipnir was only three hundred years old.

"I guess I should have realised bringing them with us would cause a certain amount of chaos", a calm voice said in the sudden hush. "They are my children after all."

* * *

Loki actually recognised the old woman. When he was a small boy Ada had often comforted him after a nightmare. She like all the other nursery servants had been dismissed shortly before he had been forced into his first bond. The Aesir stared at him in disbelief. Then one after one went down on their knees. Kneeling in the mud. A greeting of a king. Thor wasn't with them and they had not taken notice of Steve yet. They greeted _him_ as king.

"Mama!" a warbled cry came and Fenris ran towards him on trembling legs. He had been so young that he had never really experienced the cruelty of some Aesir. To his youngest son, Midgard wad home and Steve was his father. Knowing nothing else. Bending Loki lifted the boy into his arms, soothing him. It was probably a good thing that Eisa and Eimirya was with their uncle.

"You!" an old man shouted. "What trouble have you come to cause now?"

"None", the Trickster answered. "I have come to speak with you all. Please, do not kneel in the mud."

"You think I would believe you? Jotun filth."

"Filth am I? Your king had no problem breaking the laws of the Norns, placing all of Asgard in danger. Yet I'm the problem?"

"You brought the Frost Giants to Asgard! You are a traitor!"

"I admit I have made mistakes but all I was trying to do was protecting my children. Fearing what Odin would try to do to them unless I did something. Now, Odin can't touch me. Not anymore. Nor can he touch my children."

"Your highness..." Ada said. "I never stopped to think of how young you were. Or why such a young man would have more than one child as such age. Not even after witnessing the kings willingness to use you for his gain. How can you be so sure he can no longer touch you?"

As the people got to their feet they murmured the same things. The worry seemed genuine. Perhaps their stay on Vanaheim had truly changed their minds. Or maybe, and more likely, actually seeing him and his children had finally forced them to confront themselves. 

"I'm free, Ada, thanks to my marriage and the bond blessed by the Norns themselves."

"Marriage? To who?" a brave soul asked. Loki turned to Steve who placed an arm across his shoulders. The blonde kissed his temple and Fenris black hair.

"To this man", the god of mischief let all his love for the soldier saturate his voice. He smiled and leaned against the broad chest before straightening. "Steve Rogers. A brave man and a hero of Midgard. The father of my two youngest daughters. And the only man I've ever slept with willingly."

"Hey, I'm the dad of all of _our_ children", his husband said. Murmurs spread through the thick crowd. With his build and honest face Steve was truly an impressive man. Then Loki noticed that some people were scurrying out of the way. Almost as if they were trying to avoid something. Or someone. An elderly woman stepped out, followed by two younger women. The old woman had a blindfold made out of a thin white fabric. A Volva.

"Did you say 'Steve Rogers' you highness?"

"Yes, Volva. I did."

"Then the message was true. I come with words from the Three Sisters. The weavers of Fate! From the Norns! A new god is among us. Hail Steve Rogers, the god of protection. Spouse, husband to Loki, god of mischief, chaos, magic and so much more. All hail our kings! For Odin the destroyer has broken his oaths and brought us to the brink if nothingness. Even now, the realms of Jotunheim and Muspellheim gather arms to avenge their lost prince. Alfheim and Vanaheim shudders under the burden of Asgard! The Norns have spoken and none shall question them or they will face the Sisters' wrath!"

"All hail the god of protection!" the two younger Volvas cried. "All hail Loki, god of mischief. All hail the kings of Asgard!"

The Aesir looked at each other with uncertainty but no one wanted to incur the wrath of the Norns. They took up the cries. Some with joy, some with fear and some with poorly hidden rage. Yet all bowed to the power of Fate.

And because things are never that simple, the Bifrost then slammed into the ground. Just outside of the camp. Loki quickly handed Fenris to Hela and instructed his children to hide. Several of the gathered Asgardians immediately gathered them up.

"We will protect them, my king", a young man swore. The way he held is knife showed he was no warrior but was still familiar with the blade.

"As will we", a bunch of young women said, picking up pots and pans. "No one will hurt the princess or the princes."

Turning to his husband the Trickster held out his hand. "Shall we see what the old goat wants?"

Steve took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Let's show him what we got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually already started writing on The last call of the Lost. Just a bit more and the second chapter will be finished. This story is reaching its conclusion soon but I will finish it. I promise.


	25. Chapter 25

This was the second time he was confronting the old king. The first time had been on top of the Avengers Tower surrounded by his team. Oddly, he didn't feel exposed like this. Beside him Loki had donned his armour and stood proudly. Odin was furious and stormed towards the Trickster. Without thinking Steve made a throwing motion and his shield, or a version of it, slammed into the ground. Halting the man's progress. Holding up his arm the soldier watched a another shield materialize. It was a bit see-through and was not made of metal. An angry blue eye zeroed in on him before turning to Loki.

"You", he hissed. "I should have known you was behind this!"

"Behind what, All-Father?" the god of mischief seemed calm, relaxed even. Like he had had enough of being afraid of his once-father. "Asgard being so afraid of you that they rather flee than stay? An odd assumption. I, who have not set a foot on Asgard since my fall, is somehow responsible."

"You used you filthy magic. Turning my son and wife against me!"

"You did that on your own. Especially Thor who refused to see you abuse me any longer. I did nothing except telling the truth. Unlike you. Have you told anyone about Thanos yet? Or is that something else you wish to keep a secret? The fact that the mortals decided to free from all crimes, perhaps?"

"Stop your lies!"

Hearing this old man, who had abused his husband repeatedly over the last five hundred years, claim Loki was lying made Steve furious. He walked up to Odin and used his body to force the former king back. Robbing him of his power by invading his personal space.

"You will not speak of my husband like that", he said. "He is telling the truth. We discovered he had been under control and because of that, he is no longer a criminal. You on the other hand have a lot to answer for. We know the truth. You never had the right to use Loki for your own gain. Any parent who does so is disgusting."

Backing away Odin threw some kind of energy at him. Causing Loki to call out in alarm. It hit the strange shield and dissipated harmlessly. More energy was thrown at him with the same result. The old woman from before stepped forward. What had she been called? Volva.

"The Odin force is failing you, isn't it?" she told the old king. "The Norns' blessings have been removed. You are no longer king, Odin the Destroyer. Do not think I don't know about your early days as a conqueror."

"Volva..." the god of mischief said. "What is happening?"

"I think you know but for the sake of these peacocks I will explain anyway. When the Norns laid down laws for the higher realms they did so with the intent of creating balance. Some of the laws was meant for events that had yet to come. Like the law against using you adopted child for your own gain."

"Are you saying... that law was made specifically for me? That's..."

"Ludicrous!" Odin growled. "There is no such law! The right of a king..."

"Don't supersede the laws of the Norns", the Volva said calmly. "Even if you convinced yourself that they did. You have never seen people, Odin the Destroyer. Only tools. Including your wife and your oldest son. Your people is not innocent. They stood by even while knowing you allowed you son to be raped and abused. The only thing making them less culpable is the fact that you had spent centuries creating an environment that allowed a prince of Asgard to face ridicule. Even with that, they have a huge debt to pay. To make up for their treatment of their king."

" _I_ am the king of Asgard!"

"Correction. You were."

There was a long silence. Steve was still physically blocking the old man from marching towards Loki. He remembered what the elderly woman had announced just a short while prior. She had told Asgard to hail its kings. Kings as in plural. No matter what he felt about that, he wasn't about to waste a chance to protect his love. His family. 

"You are under arrest for abuse, sexual abuse and all other kinds of abuse", he said. "Take him away." To be honest, he didn't expect to be obeyed but one man he recognised from before took the lead and places a pair of handcuffs on the former king. After tossing Odin to the other guards the man bowed to Steve.

"My king", was all he said before joining his men and then shout. "Heimdall!"

The hush that followed the Bifrost was so complete no-one dared to break it. Well, almost.

"That was rather anti-climactic", Loki noted. "I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or not."

* * *

He found his mother outside a modest tent. She had a large bruise on her face and seemed to be in shock. While he certainly felt a bit sorry for her, he didn't feel angry on her behalf. Loki sat down opposite her, not saying anything. After a moment Frigga met his gaze and a tear trailed down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Loki", she whispered. "I am so, so, sorry."

"For what?" he asked her, keeping his tone level.

"For everything. For not realising what your father were doing, for not defending you more, for not... being enough..."

"What about you rejecting my children? Ignoring them when they needed help? And what about your treatment of Sleipnir? You knew exactly what Odin had done and you knew I loved my son regardless. And you still would clamour about how it was on Sleipnir, saying he shouldn't have been born. That he was an abomination."

"Loki..."

"All I ever wanted from you was your acceptance. I wanted you to look at my children and see your grandchildren. How amazing they are and how perfect they have become. Even Thor did more than you. I don't want your apologies, Mother. I want you to try to be a better grandmother. But I think you should perhaps spend time with your own kin for a while. Here, on Vanaheim."

Standing he went of in search of his children and husband. To his delight his boys had found playmates. Asgardian children their own age, properly their own age, who was teaching them a simple game of tag. Even poor Hela had found a group of girls her age that seemed really happy to just talk with her. They were laughing. His children were laughing. Watching over them with a loving smile were Steve. There were no doubt he was their father.

"Love", the Trickster greeted the soldier who pulled him in for a kiss. "How does it feel to be a god?"

"Like nothing has changed? I'm still me. It is the part of being 'king' that feels the weirdest. Lokes... I'm not sure I'm ready to be king... or leave Earth behind. And what about the children? They've had so little security in their lives. If we rip them away from the one place they have felt safe..."

"I actually agree with you."

"You do?"

"There is still a lot of hostility towards me. Currently tempered but still existing. I don't want to bring up Eisa and Eimirya in that kind of environment. Making a slow transition is wiser, I think."

"But... won't the Asgardian need a leader? Someone to guide them?"

"Yes, about that..."


	26. Epilogue

He handed over the Casket to his brothers easily enough. They had played a huge part in Odin's final downfall. It had been the looming threat that spurred the old man into confronting Loki on Vanaheim. Feeling a bit awkward he craned his neck to look at them properly. The three of them had very similar features. High cheekbones, sharp face and the same angular eyes.

"I need to thank you", he told them. "Torun told me what you did. I also need to apologise... for my actions..."

"Be at ease, little brother", Byleistr said. "No one blames you. Especially not after learning what Odin did to you."

"We won't deny some might feel nervous, though", Helblindi said and then grinned. "But that could be for any reason. They are a bunch of crackles. You know, thin ice."

"Besides, returning the Casket of Ancient Winters will go a long way. You and your family are welcome anytime, brother."

Thanking them once more Loki made his way back to the Bifrost site. From there he returned to the Golden Realm. Much had changed in a short amount of time. A group of guards waited for him, anxious to protect him. He and Steve were still kings of Asgard but for now, Thor was the regent. Doing a pretty good job. Of course, the Thunderer could easily speak with either of them and together they could plan for the future. The less glorious side of ruling was working wonders on the blonde's temper.

"We will go to the temple before heading to the palace", he told the guards, sitting up. His family were waiting for him but he needed to do this before they would travel back to Midgard. It was the children's summer vacation after all. The streets that had once been empty were filled with people from all different races. Including humans. A bold choice but it was time the mortal realm became a true part of the Nine. With his Sight Heimdall could determine if a party should be allowed on the Realm or not. So far it had worked well. There were also visitors from outside the Nine Realms. Thanos was still a threat after all.

They reached the temple and he headed inside. The Volvas was performing some mind of ceremony in honour of the Norns. Loki recognised the woman who had faced down Odin. A priestess of some renown. He knew he owed the Three Sisters a lot. Even with all the darkness in his life they had blessed him. His children of course, whose existence had in many ways protected him and given him the strenght needed to keep going. Steve. Definitely Steve. The love of his life. A man he never wanted to live without. Approaching the fire pit he took out the offering he had prepared. A bundle containing his most priced knife, a piece of cloth stained with his blood and some of his hair. He had cut it short again, to the same lenght as before he fell. All for the purpose of this offering. The last thing he added was a stone given to him by his brothers when he had asked for an offering. Carefully he placed the bundle and the stone in the fire, watching it burn.

"They have seen it, my king", the elderly Volva said. "You can go with their continued blessing."

"My mother? How is she?"

"She is doing well. You made the right decision for her. Living under Odin's thumb... you know better than most what that is like."

"I do. Please inform me when she might be ready to see her grandchildren."

"Of course."

In the royal chambers his family was waiting for him. Both sets of twins rushed him, as did Fenris. Nearly knocking him over. Steve laughed and picked up the girls.

"Did it go well?"

"Far better than I expected. Have they behaved?"

"Define behaved", his husband smiled and they chuckled. He looked good in Asgardian clothing.

"How is your friend doing?"

"The healers have manage to remove the damage done to Bucky's mind and are helping him adjust. I can't thank you enough for letting him come here."

"Steve", Loki chided. "This is your home too. You are a king, just like me. You do know what that means."

"I know", the blonde blushed. "I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Still, it means a lot."

"Mama!" Eisa interrupted, echoed by Eimirya. "Hug!"

"Of course my sweets", the Trickster took the girls. Seeing that his father's arms was now free Fenris held out his arms.

"Papa." It was definitely a command. Looking at his family Loki felt a rush of warmth flood him. Hela, who was busy trying on some clothes. Jormungand, who had snuck his games with him only to discover he couldn't play and was sulking. Sleipnir, his poor boy who had started to bloom into a happy and mischievous boy who loved to run. Narfi and Vali, his wild twin boys, constantly driving someone crazy - usually Tony. Fenris, who had never known a different father than Steve and was very similar to Loki himself. And, of course, the girls. Two years old with the stubbornness that came with it, and was inherited from their parents.

Then there were Steve. Honest, good and kind. His beloved husband who had protected him and cared for him. A very rare man. Together they could face anything. Of that he had no doubt.

"I love you, Steve", he said and kissed his love. 

"I love you too, Loki", the kiss was returned.

As far as happy endings went, this one wasn't so bad.

_**The end.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterwords 
> 
> This will be the last Marvel story from me in a while in favour of writing an original story. That story will be published here as I finish each chapter. My original story is named The Last Call of the Lost. 
> 
> As far as I could find I have somehow managed to write the only story featuring both Loki/Steve and Loki's children. Isn't that an accomplishment. I wanted a story with the children from mythology and decided it would make for a good story the two as well. As for Frigga. In many stories, my own included, she is often the voice of reason. The saviour and protector of her children. Especially Loki. And you know me, I like to play outside the box. Thus a Frigga that wasn't bad but not good either. 
> 
> All the children's names are from Norse Mythology. There is some debate regarding if Eisa and Eimirya is the daughters of Loki or the daughters of a different god named Logi and his wife Glød. 
> 
> As mentioned, my next story will be an original story. I won't reveal much. The name is _The Last Call of the Lost_ and the prologue will be up shortly.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
